


Canus' Route: Epilogue

by ausername



Category: Café Enchanté (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Some Alcohol Use, lots of fluff and humor in this though, rated mature because later in the story there is some sorta sexual content, spoilers for Canus' route of course
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:26:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 19,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27539092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ausername/pseuds/ausername
Summary: Canus and the heroine live their lives together <3
Relationships: Reader / Canus Espada, main character / Canus Espada
Comments: 71
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

For what seems a calm, blissful eternity, Canus keeps ahold of your hand. As the moments pass, he kisses the back of your palm again. Again. And again.  
  
“I love you,” he repeats, and your eyes well with joyful tears. As always, his face is unseeable to you… but his tone and words convey all there is to know. Canus is at ease, even in his own world, where previously he’d been an ill omen, for all he did to protect it. Canus is smiling, from his invisible, intangible face. You know it, can hear it in each syllable of his voice. ...Canus is happy. Canus is genuinely, utterly happy. And oh...so are you.  
  
“I love you, too…” Your voice comes out near a whisper, but from how close he kneels before you, you know he can hear it. The way he lightly tightens his grip on your wrist confirms this. Turning your hand over, he kisses the inside of your palm. Some of your tears leak as you close your eyes with a deep feeling of serenity.  
  
Finally, he stands. As he rises, you silently entwine your fingers with his armored gauntlet. The walk back to Enchante is peaceful, yet your heart pounds in your chest; even as you and your new fiance reenter the cafe, still holding hands. With a soft distortion of the air and visibility Canus’ suit of armor disappears, to make way for his casual wear so familiar to your establishment. His bare hand links tighter within yours, and you smile, smile, smile.  
  
As you step into the main room, the side door’s bell tinkles from Titania throwing it open to practically pounce towards the two of you, with reckless, unregal, energetic abandon. Her brother stands a ways behind her to catch the door, an awful fondness marring the severity of his face.  
  
“Did you? Did you ask?” Her even tone belies the shine in her eyes as she addresses Canus. The flames of his neck flare pink.  
  
Your thoughts race, a splendid cacophony of adulation. _Canus. Canus, Canus,_ Canus. His name speeds through your mind, just as it had when it was all you could hold onto, all you could recall from the prison of vines. Though now, you can remember so much more. Perhaps because of your memories being taken then returned freshly to you, the distant past is clearer than it was prior. Your very first meeting with him blossoms like a flower.  
  
 _You’d crept up to him, to say hello… he’d squatted before you, helmeted head still a ways above your child height, and spoke your name hesitantly, like a question, like he was afraid his voice could frighten you away. Your wide eyes took in every daunting detail of him, from toes to head, and you’d nodded to yourself, full of conviction._ _  
__  
__“H’llo. Do you wanna be...my friend?” His surprised, quietly delighted laughter was the same as it had been time and time again, in more recent days. ...You think... you’d loved the sound, even then._  
  
Canus’ thumb rubs a circle over the side of your clasped hands, and your face flares as pink as the emptiness above his neck. _I’m… getting married!_ _  
__  
_“I did, indeed, ask…” Canus informs Titania, who leaps in a circle of graceful glee.  
  
“...And?” Vinnia’s query is disguised as offhand, but his tone of voice does not match his words or body language. Though a successful liar in the past, it seems interest in his friends’ wellbeing outweighs his proclivity for aloofness.  
  
 _We’re getting married…!_ Your heart screams, and you look towards the floor, still blushing madly.  
  
“We are bride and groom,” The knight announces with overflowing pride. From the upstairs hallway sounds a gentle _thump._ Then, an intaken breath of surprise, followed by a yelp of alarm.  
  
“OH no, how could I have dropped my Switch? It better not be damaged, better not be...be…” In a flurry of feathers, Il flutters down to the floor between Titania and Canus, eyes wide. “...Engaged after one date?”  
  
“I assume from your tone that is unusual,” Vinnia notes, and Il turns towards her, flummoxed.  
  
“It is indeed! One partial date event followed by many group events has never unlocked the best ending, so far as I have seen…!”  
  
“What.” Vinnia’s expression is completely flat. You turn towards Canus, whose body is tilted slightly towards yours.  
  
“Did I miss some important step of human courtship?” Canus’ concern and earnest desire to get your world’s romance completely right sends you into a gentle, thrilled trill of laughter. Then you take a deep breath and think of words.  
  
“Well, we did go from friends to engaged without first being a couple, but-” Canus goes somewhat stiff, but you wave away his concern. “-But I don’t mind! Really. Really…” You lean into his chest, and he puts his free hand around your back to keep you steady there. “I’m happy. I’ve never been happier…” By the time you notice the rapt silence of the room, and remember the two of you are not alone, you have been unable to avoid the -click- of Il’s camera.  
  
“Everyone must know! Everyone must know _immediately.”_ Il’s fingers fly over his phone’s surface, and Canus stutters. You tighten your grip on his hand and bury your face in your significant other’s chest, hiding your flustered expression.  
  
“It- it’s not like we need to plan everything already,” you murmur helplessly. “Weddings are-”  
  
The side door jingles almost violently as Kaoru Rindo takes rapid steps into the cafe. “...Wow,” the government agent states, looking from the phone in his hand to the scene before him. “...Well. I can’t say I’m... entirely surprised. Does Misyr know?”  
  
“He will fret so _much_ ,” Il counters with a cheerful innocence, and Mister Rindo nods solemnly. “There was a metaphor, with birds and nests…?”  
  
“Haaaaaaaaaghhh?!” A loud, brash voice and a crash of a door opening upstairs announces the resident firewolf making a beeline for the stairs. “Canus!”  
  
“Yes, Ignis?” Canus’ usually dignified voice is still flustered, as he holds you gently against him, his inhuman head turned down to stare at your pink dusted ears.  
  
“You **better treat her right** ,” Ignis demands, arms crossed, feet apart, right in your and your fiance’s space. “Or **else,** or else…”  
  
“I would rather throw myself upon my sword than make her cry sorrowfully once more.”  
  
“C-Canus!” You cry with alarm, rising your face to demand he correct that outlandish claim, but Ignis is nodding, with a sigh.  
  
“I know…” the firewolf snorts, then shakes his head. “So...look after yourself, too, alright…?” Your eyes are wide and worried, and Ignis raises a pointed eyebrow from you to your husband to be. As he turns to take a step back, to return your collective space- the door to another world gently opens.  
  
“I’m back~” Misyr sing-songs, before his phone dings in one of his intricately placed pockets. “...Hm?” Absentmindedly scrolling through his messages, you hear his footsteps stop. Oh, dear.  
  
“ **Whaaaaaaaaaaaaat??** ” Composure thrown to the winds, the horrifically powerful demon lord dashes in, vaults over a table, and directly into the space Ignis just left unoccupied. “M-m-m-m-....?”  
  
“Marriage,” Canus finishes softly, and you flash Misyr a tentative grin. Ignis kicks a chair over towards the back of Misyr’s knees, knocking the man into a hard sit. Or perhaps catching him before he could hit the floor.  
  
“...Whoa…” Misyr Rex is stunned. He stares blankly at the two of you in your embrace, for about a minute. You are concerned. Your concern morphs to trepidation as an expression finally crosses Misyr’s face. A smirk.  
  
“Ho-ho…”  
  
“M-Misyr,”  
  
“Hush, dear princess, I’ve _got to_ tease him.” Canus mumbles something unintelligible in response to Misyr’s statement. You think you can make out the word _mine._ You open your mouth to intervene- and are interrupted. By your ringing phone. You absently fish the device from your pocket with one hand, then stare at the title on it.  
  
Oh. Right. Your parents. They don’t know...well, anything.  
  
You’ll have to tell them.


	2. Chapter 2

Kariya Abe is walking towards the side entrance as you exit by the same door, clutching your phone like rings were a countdown to it exploding in your face.    
  
_ So, I’ve been living with non humans, all men, and now one of them has proposed to me and I’m going to marry him!  _ No...you can’t just say that. No way. But you’ve got to tell them. At least, before the wedding… the wedding. Your cheeks flame and you squeak.    
  
“Should I ask?” Kariya speaks, and you open and close your mouth, looking from the phone to him and back. The last ring fades as you internally debate what to do, so you sigh deeply. ...Well. Maybe they don’t have to know...yet. You look up to reply to your younger friend.   
  
“-Canus!” You manage, and Kariya raises his eyebrows.   
  
“That’s not  _ my _ name…”   
  
“No…! I mean, I’m. -Canus!!”   
  
“You’re...definitely not him.” You blink, take a deep breath. You have to calm down.   
  
“I’mmarryingCanus,” you reveal in a rush, and Kariya’s eyebrows climb up his forehead.   
  
“Wha- marriage?”   
  
“Yes,”   
  
“Were you even dating?”   
  
“N...no…”   
  
“Oh my god.”    
  
“Yeah…” it’s just starting to settle in. You’re so happy you could puke. You’re...nervous? You must have mumbled that last part out loud, because Kariya laughs shortly.   
  
“You run a cafe slash boarding house for non-humans mostly by yourself, talk easily to a secret government worker, face threats of death near monthly, and you’re nervous about getting married?” Reality hits you again. The life you’re used to really must be a bit odd, huh? And it might be about to get even weirder. You think back to Canus’ recent words, recent answered request, and can’t help but smile from the heart. If it means you can spend each day by his side...you guess you really don’t mind. Shaking his head, Kariya reaches up to pat you on the back. “Good luck,” he says simply, and enters the store.   
  
_ Good luck.  _ You look down at the phone in your hands again, swallow, and square your shoulders. You...can do this. Just tell them… a little, for now. You enter the familiar set of numbers and wait for the phone to connect.   
  
“There you are!” Mom’s voice echoes tinnily over the distance, and you think of home, where you spent the last 15 years growing up, hearing that and another voice as the backdrop to the montage of things you did as a kid and young adult.    
  
“Hey, mom.” You smile faintly. “How are you? How is dad?”   
  
“I’m fine, he’s fine,” you can practically see her waving her hand while she talks, as she does. As if to wave away all concerns, have nothing to do with them. “I was just calling to check up on you! How is cafe owner life treating you? Still fine?” You breathe in, out. “Hon? I don’t have much time...I have to catch my show in twenty minutes. Can you make it short?” You can...do this?

  
~   
  


You re-enter the cafe with a troubled face, and of course they all notice. Nearly dropping your phone as you fumble it back into your apron pocket, you lower your head and move in a straight line for Canus, grabbing ahold of his jacket and slumping towards his chest.   
  
“You all told me...not to hide when I’m upset,”  
  
“Of course I - we - want to know when you are concerned. After all, we all want to help you, and there is nothing we cannot achieve together…” You lift your head to smile up at Canus, as the others echo his sentiment. You all are a team. A wonderful, near familial, close knit team. Though...Canus was imminently to be family of another sort altogether. Misyr’s concern, Il’s query, Mister RIndo’s call and Ignis’ statements fall deaf upon your ears, as you stare lovestruck towards where your Canus’ face is hidden from your eyes. You snap out of it as Canus chuckles gently, a hand rising to rest on your cheek. “As much as I love your attention...we need to know what has you worried.” You nod reluctantly.  
  
“I told mom and dad I was seeing someone...”  
  
“But not that you are engaged?” Il speaks, and you close your eyes tightly, willing your past self to be braver. Alas, no one here can help you travel through time…  
  
“...They’d freak out if I told them I was already engaged...I told them my... boyfriend... Canus lives...nearby…”   
  
“But not between Medio and his guest room at your cafe?” Vinnia isn’t trying to cut you with his words, but you flinch regardless.   
  
“So...anyway, they- mom and dad- want to visit… to meet him…” A beat of silence, then-  
  
“Horray~” Misyr claps his hands in cautious glee, eyebrows drawn together in an awkward attempt at cheer. “We finally get to meet your parents!”  
  
“Well, Canus does,” Ignis grumbles, and you sink into the chair Ignis had positioned for the now standing Misyr.   
  
“I panicked,” you moan, “I messed up…” Titania rests a fine boned hand on your shoulder, as lightly as the landing of a bird.   
  
“I’m sure you will be fine, my friend,” she croons. “And I think you should forgive yourself for letting your judgment slide. You have worried how to address the issue of your parents’ knowledge for some time, yes? Forcing yourself into an attempt to reveal everything at once must have been-” you stop Titania by covering her hand with your own and squeezing thankfully. As usual, your kind friend is understanding and hopes to cheer you on. You are heartened by her outlook.  
  
“...How do I manage this, though?” You ask your cafe regulars, arms spread beseechingly. “I...I didn’t want to lie...I don’t want to keep lying- I’m… I’m so happy with my life, the way it is now. I’m so happy I want to tell the world-”  
  
“-But?” Vinnia, wit sharp like a thorn, pierces your sentence, and you bite your lip. “Whatever is stopping you from simply calling them back and preparing them for their visit more honestly?”  
  
You picture your mother’s waving hands, recall dismissive words. Your father’s patient way of listening...patient, but full of doubt, seeking reason in everything. Ready to softly correct you, your assumptions, your frame of view, your take on the world. You remember their neat, orderly house, your neat, orderly room, their scheduling, and- and the way they’d cheered you towards… _that place_. Your past job…  
  
As you suffered through it, you hadn’t told them anything. _I’m proud of you,_ mom had said, patting you on the back as you walked mechanically towards the door, for another day of torture. _I can tell you’re taking this seriously. Pick up some tofu on the way back, won’t you?_ You’d opened your mouth, closed it, as father lowered his newspaper to send you a smile. His way of showing approval. You’d thought of that voice, that cubicle, the many voices over the phone and… you’d said nothing. Your parents thought you were doing well. You didn’t, you couldn’t, let them down.  
  
The truth dawns on you. “I just… didn’t think they would...understand.”   
  
“Hm?” Il sticks his head over the banister, from where he had retrieved his Switch, and had been checking it carefully for scuffs or damage. Kaoru Rindo is frowning.  
  
“I thought you got along normally with your parents,” Mister Rindo states, and you nod, then shake your head.  
  
“It’s not like we’re on bad terms,” you explain, “It’s only… we don’t really...talk.” A meditative quiet falls over the room.  
  
“If I may be so bold…” Canus clears his throat. “So long as there is love between you three… perhaps it is possible to remedy or better such a situation?” As always, Canus is kind hearted and wishes for your best.  
  
“...Maybe so.” Smiling at Canus, then back towards TItania, you can’t help but laugh nervously. 

  
“When do your parents get here?” Kariya wants to know. You sigh.   
  
“In two days.”

  
“Well, then,” Ignis pops his knuckles, “We’ll have plenty of time to plan.”    



	3. Chapter 3

You meet your parents at the station. As they exit the train, you see your father quietly looking quickly about, taking in the area. Mother, on the other hand, babbles to him incessantly, and you can already somewhat hear her voice from where you have been waiting. Father nods every now and again, eyes flitting her way then back to their surroundings. No detail gets past him, as usual. The lump in your throat does not go away when you swallow. Taking a deep breath, you go to greet them.  
  
“Hel-”  
  
“Oh! My baby! It’s been so long since we visited this area, isn’t it? I wonder how much has changed?” Turning to your father, she asks, “How much has changed, darling?”  
  
“So far I have noticed-”  
  
“-Speaking of change, look at you! Child, is that dress new?” Father takes in your outfit then tilts his head in a similar question, unbothered by being asked and interrupted before he could answer.  
  
“Yes…” You manage, smiling awkwardly. Misyr and Canus had taken you shopping, before your parent’s arrival. Misyr for his fashion savvy in this modern world, and Canus for his quietly admitted want to see you dolled up. Wishing to tease the dullahan (and perhaps you as well,) Misyr had made a production of handing you white dress after white intricate dress for you to try on behind the curtains.  
  
 _“You are, as always, beautiful…”_ Canus’ words had caused you to blush, but brought about the demon lord’s lightly pouting disappointment. It seems wedding practices such as marriage culture norms are still beyond the knight’s knowledge. However, the pale dress you had eventually picked served a dual purpose for you. Since you had yet to be given a ring, scrunching your hands into the white fabric reminded you of how blessed you were soon to be, and brought to the forefront of your mind the same singular determination that had you sure of your rescue, in the depths of life threatening peril. So doing just that, you smile more brightly in your parents’ direction.  
  
“You nearly appear to be a bride…” Your father’s wryly spoken, rare verbal comment catches you off guard. Mother beams at the notion.  
  
“Does that mean we’ll soon be having grandchildren??” Your mind immediately blanks, flashing back to a fact gleaned while talking to Vinnia and Titania… fairies don’t reproduce physically, as humans do.  
  
“...Um?” Just as you were feeling wrong footed in the face of your mom’s inquiry due to that refreshed realization, another memory surfaces. Kariya...his ancestor was a fairy. So…? Which is it…? You hadn’t really considered this before, at all... your stare past your parents’ shoulders continues until your mother loudly clears her throat.  
  
“We’re _joking_ , sweetie.” Your mom’s raised eyebrow seems to take up your entire field of vision, until she laughs with childish glee. “...Unless…?” Thoughts returning from the curiosity that led dangerously near the gutter, you flush heavily and whirl around to lead your parents towards the cafe. “That sure got a reaction~” Mom. Please. Stop… as though in answer to your silent ask, mother’s chatter became more mundane and directed towards your father as you head towards your destination. About three fourths of the way to the cafe, you brush your hands nervously over the front of your dress again.  
  
When you get there...you’re going to tell them. Everything. The exit will be blocked off in case they elect to run screaming, and Mister Rindo will be there with tablet in hand, to explain further and assure them by being a fellow human being.  
  
Seeing the cafe come into view simultaneously calms you and stops you momentarily in your tracks.  
  
 _It’s time. No turning back, now._ _  
__  
_You slowly open the door. The bell chimes cheerily as you walk in, and your parents follow. Sitting in the center of the room are Misyr, humanly disguised, and Mister Rindo. They look towards the three of you immediately.

“Oh?” Your mother is surprised. “You have customers today?” Rindo rises from his chair, walking towards your puzzled parents and reaching out a hand to shake.  
  
“Hello, her parents, I presume. I’m-”  
  
“Are you Canus??” Your mother pounces into interrogation mode, then frowns slightly, whispering in an aside to your father. “He’s a bit older than her, isn’t he…?” Kaoru Rindo sighs, muttering to himself as well.  
  
“Canus is _much_ older than me…”  
  
“What was that?” Mother queries. Shaking his head, Rindo gives his best professional smile.  
  
“No, I am not Canus. I’m a friend, and a regular patron of this establishment. The name’s Kaoru Rindo.” Perking up immediately, mom smiles cloudlessly.  
  
“Thanks so much for supporting our daughter! She’s new to cafe business, but I’m sure she’s been working very hard.” Elbowing you lightly, she shoots her gaze from you to him, expecting you to join this conversation. You awkwardly nod, and Mister Rindo takes pity on you.  
  
“She has indeed been giving this place her all.” His statement is made with conviction. You give him a thankful glance, flattered by his earnestness. At this point, Misyr stands as well, joining the standing group with a winning smile.  
  
“She has, she really has.” Reaching over to pat your head, (to your father’s eye narrowing distrust,) Misyr continues to voice his thoughts with an obvious fondness. “Our princess’ work is appreciated as much as it is invaluable.”  
  
“Are _you_ Canus?” Mom wants to know, and the demon lord shakes his head with an expansive shrug.  
  
“No, I’m not. The lucky man should be joining us very soon, though. For now, why don’t the two of you take a seat? We can all talk while you wait.” Your parents look to each other, confounded by the flow of events. If they’re already thrown...whew, this will be a long few hours. However, after you pull out some chairs, the five of you do sit down.

  
For about a minute, silence reigns, everyone somewhat unsure. Misyr breaks the wordless mire with a short laugh.  
  
“...Why don’t we get... right to the point?”  
  
“What point?” Your father’s eyes are almost imperceptibly brighter, more attentive. Your mother tilts her head, confused but wanting to put the quiet behind her.  
  
“The point, is,” Leaning back and popping his neck, his horns come simultaneously into view. “I’m not human! More importantly, Canus isn’t, either.” Mister Rindo brings a palm to his forehead as your mother bolts up from her seat, and your father’s eyes go saucer-wide.  
  
“Now, now!” Your mother’s eyes are full of fire. Pointing directly at Misyr, her glare meets his mild expression. “There is a time and place for pranks, young man!” Misyr laughs easily, and mother scowls. “Your little trick scared me!”  
  
“There is no trick...unfortunately.” Kaoru Rindo smiles wryly. “This cafe mostly hosts non-humans. As an agent of the Paranormal Measures Bureau, my function here is-”  
  
-slap-  
  
Mother’s hands leave Rindo’s and Misyr’s cheeks, and even your father looks uncomfortable. Misyr’s eyebrows have joined his bangs.  
  
“...Dear,” Father murmurs, “that’s a bit much.”  
  
“We came to see our daughter and her boyfriend, not to entertain wannabe comedians!” Your mouth hangs open in dismay. You hadn’t taken mom’s temper into account… but it seems you’ve stepped on a nerve? “Did you know my father? Did Souan ask you to do this? Sure it’s clever, but _this_ jest from the afterlife?” Clicking her teeth together, the woman is oblivious to the tension building in the room. “He just can’t drop the paranormal gig, can he…?” Pointing to the door, she refocuses her glare on the two men before her. “The exit is that way. Leave.” Misyr’s eyes are dark, but his smile is still thinly in place. Rindo glances his way with a wince.  
  
“...Ma’am, we-”  
  
“If you aren’t leaving, we are!” She turns to you with a thoroughly Disappointed look. “We’ll talk elsewhere.”  
  
“Mom-” but she’s already up and across the room, opening the store door.  
  
“...” Ignis stands there, arms crossed, expression grim. And to those who don’t know him, wholly intimidating. Your mother jolts in place, but powers on.  
  
“ _Move_ , mister.” Ignis just stares her down, rough eyes edged with something like pity.  
  
“Nah.”  
  
“I said move!”  
  
“No.” Furious, your mother draws her phone from her purse.  
  
“I don’t know who you are, but I’ll...call the police!” Ignis sighs, shifting from one foot to the other.  
  
“Oy, you should really listen when-”  
  
“ _I'll call them_ !” pressing her thumb to the keyboard and jabbing in some numbers, she holds the phone to her ear. And holds it. And waits. A bead of sweat rolls down her neck.  
  
“As you are gathering, I have taken the liberty of pausing your phone’s ability to connect to any satellites.” With even steps, Il makes his way down from the second floor. Mom turns by degrees, eyes glazed. For father’s part, his white knuckles are resting on the table as he blinks repetitively.  
  
“Mom, dad…” _It’s okay,_ you yearn to say, _everything will be fine!_ But the atmosphere is even worse than you had expected, and you feel the lump in your throat drop to your chest.  
  


You grasp desperately for happy thoughts, some way to salvage this situation. A neck flickering, faceless form came to mind. “Canus…” No sooner had you murmured his name, heavy, even footfalls are heard from the stairs. Your fiance appears behind Il, and he moves past the fallen angel with a soft apology.  
  
“You called?” You smile up at him, tears threatening in a mixture of misery and relief. With a soft sound of dismay, he reaches for your cheek, brushing his thumb over it. You reach up towards him as well, resting a hand on his helmet. Your dad stops blinking, and with visible effort focuses his gaze upon the two of you.  
  
“...Canus?”  
  
“It is I.” Mom blinks some of the blankness from her eyes, then moves mechanically back towards the group. Lifting her hand again, she points at Canus aggressively.  
  
“And what do _you_ claim to be?”  
  
“A dullahan,” he utters smoothly. “And a gentleman knight, now of life.” Laughing derisively and near manically, mother crosses her arms, useless phone held loosely between two fingers.  
  
“ _Prove_ it.” Helmeted head tilting down towards you for permission, you nod. It was time. Placing your other hand on the farther side of his helmet, you slide it off of his invisible cranium.  
  
A strange gurgling noise. Canus moves past you, fast, to catch your father as he slides unconscious from his chair. For mother’s part, she is stock still.  
  
“Dad!”  
  
“His pulse is even. He has merely had a shock.” Turning to your mother, you open your mouth to speak, but-  
  
“Nope.”  
  
“Mo-”  
  
“ _Nope.”_ Grabbing the helmet out of your arms, you blankly behold your mother slam the helmet back upon Canus Espada’s neck. He flinches in discomfort.  
  
“Please be more careful,” he asks, “that chafed my ears.” With that, your mom is done. Laughing maniacally, she sinks down to the floor. Ignis steps through the door, eyes closed.  
  
“...It could always be worse.” Ignis mumbles. You crouch to place a hand on mom's shoulder.


	4. Chapter 4

“...This explains _so much_ .” Mom’s first words after she stares blankly forward for some minutes are surprisingly clear. “Dad...didn’t go crazy. He actually, actually…” She turns to face you, eyes seeming fathoms deeper than normal. “Does this mean he really found a portal to another reality??”  
  
“It’s the back entrance,” you inform her, and your mom throws up her hands, consumed with hollow laughter.  
  
“Either my entire notion of my father was wrong or _I’ve_ gone crazy,” she groans, and faces where your dad has been leaned against the back of a chair. Having woken recently, his shaking hands nurse the cup of juice Mister Rindo asked you if he could get him from the fridge. “Honey? Are we crazy?” Your father stares at your mother. Stares and stares and finally says…  
  
“I think this is real.” A weight lifts bodily from your metaphoric shoulders, and mom slumps forward, exhausted.  
  
“...Well, then.” Hauling her head back upright, your mother turns a sardonic look Canus’ way. You don’t like it…  
  
“Welcome to the family? Maybe? I guess? This may as well happen…” 

“Mom…” you feel anger prick uncomfortably at the back of your head. “Don’t be mean.” As she faces you, your bravado whooshes away like it was never there. “...Please?” Her face collapses a little on itself, expression falling through frenetic fear to regret.  
  
“Ugh.” Waving her hand back and forth, as though trying to fight or convey her mental state, she soon gives up and crawls to your father, laying her head on his legs. “Sorry.” You blink. She apologized?  
  
“It’s...okay…” and, just like that, it kind of is. They know. Finally, they know! No more secrets from your parents! ...Well, wait.... “And, actually, about welcoming Canus…”  
  
“Mm?” Your mom cracks an eye open as you flounder, expecting another round of disbelief or dismay. Canus lowers himself to sit beside you on the floor, and you lean into a broad shoulder. It was...so nice, to be able to do that. You close your eyes a moment, enjoying the warmth. “We’re actually…” you open your eyes, face red. “Engaged.” Mom’s mouth falls open.  
  
“...Honey… how long has our girl been away?” Father’s shaking hands have settled a bit, and his eyes are piercing.  
  
“Not long enough for this.”  
  
“Yeah...that’s what I thought.” Flopping her head to the side so she can face you properly, mom scowls. “You haven’t even known him a year!” Canus’ neck flame shifts hues in confusion, and you take a deep breath.  
  
“Well...we’ve spent a _lot_ of quality time together!” Canus tilts his neck towards you, then towards your parents.  
  
“Is a year prerequisite necessary for marriage? I would not have thought. Human life is...so fast, therefore…” Dad sips his juice pensively.  
  
“She hasn’t been an adult for long,” Mother pleads, and in the face of their concern, you feel... oddly helpless. Kaoru Rindo clears his throat, shaking his head slowly.  
  
“She is anything but a child,” the agent ventures. “The woman you see before you has, in the time she was apart from you, challenged GPM agents, hazardous environments unfit for humanity, and kept her head level in at least three life threatening situations.” Chuckling grimly, Kaoru scratches his neck. “As a human, this is really not my business to be cutting into, and as a professional, this is hypocritical. But…” Shaking his head again, he shrugs. “I will say that I, as a friend, have full faith in her ability to make life decisions.” Mom gapes at the man, and Dad closes his eyes, breathing deeply through his nose.  
  
“How...she’s done _what_?” Mom sputters, and you look away from her, feeling small. Canus now has his whole body tilted towards you, as though to be your blockade; to create a safe space away from any doubt.  
  
“When do you leave?” Abruptly, Ignis is leaning into your parents’ space, expression seeming harsh as always, and currently unreadable to his friends. Dad begins shaking again, and mom opens and closes her mouth fruitlessly.  
  
“You are frightening them…” Canus cautions, and Ignis whirls away with a ‘tsk,’ returning his gaze to them from across the room.  
  
“Well, they aren’t exactly.. _.helping_ her.” Misyr, at Ignis’ side, taps his shoulder in a show of camaraderie.  
  
“I feel where you’re coming from, but… parenting must be a tricky business for the heart, no?” Ignis bristles, but Misyr finishes his thought before the firewolf can be properly upset. “Don’t _we_ worry for her, when there is a possibility of danger? That, also, is love.” Mom blinks at the unprecedented statement from the unhuman man, and dad surveys Misyr wordlessly.  
  
“...Alright.” Mom rolls onto her side, onto her stomach, and pushes herself back into a sitting position. “Alright. You all obviously...care about her.” Squinting towards Canus, she sighs heavily. “Could...would you protect her? If there’s… a next time, she faces something hairy?”  
  
“I swear on my life. I swear on the life of my queen. I swear on the future of Medio-” Waving her hand, laughing softly, mom cuts him off.  
  
“Well, someone’s serious.”  
  
“I love her,” Canus says again, neck flames tinting green. “No one else has brought me such pure joy. With her, I can simply be...myself.” Moments of silence pass in the wake of Canus’ statement. Quietly, father speaks into the pause.  
  
“We need to leave in forty minutes, to catch the train to take us home at the planned time.” Mom listens, thinks, and flops back onto his legs.  
  
“Fuck it,” she sighs. “We’ll just spend the night here. There’s a convenience store nearby, right? And rooms upstairs?”  
  
“There is one left…” you tell them sheepishly.  
  
“One...left?”  
  
“Yeah, uh, you see-”

  
“Don’t tell me these men live with you.” Mom is quick.  
  
“Not all of us.” Misyr speaks up. Your mom rolls her eyes, closes them, and massages her temples.  
  
“You know what? Just, give me a bed. I need to sleep for the next month. Daughter mine, can you get us toiletries from the store?”  
  
“Yes!” Grateful and cheered for something you can do, you leap to your feet. As Canus moves to follow you up, mom holds a hand in the universal gesture for ‘stop.’  
  
“Not you, headless man. We need to _talk._ ”  
  
“Very well.” You freeze, presumably locking eyes with Canus as you bite your lip. “Everything will be fine.” The knight assures you, and you believe him.  
  
“Okay.” Nodding, you move your gaze around at everyone in the room, and smile. “I’ll be back!”  
  
“See you,” you hear the words threaded through the chime of the side door’s bell as you step outside.


	5. Chapter 5

The fresh air and a brisk walk do wonders towards clearing your mind, and your shopping trip goes smoothly. When you return to the cafe, mom and dad are sitting properly on chairs, facing Canus who appears to be nodding to something being said. None of the others are in sight; you presume they’ve gone to their rooms, or back to their world or job, having decided to give the three some space. 

“I’m back,” you announce, and they turn towards you.  
  
“Welcome back,” Canus murmurs, flame a pleased gold. Dad looks from him to you, nodding in agreement.  
  
“The agent just left,” mom informs you, “he said he has some data to show us tomorrow.” Making a face, mom shrugs. “Time to go to school again, I guess.” You giggle. She smiles faintly at your reaction, then sighs deeply. “If you got the toothbrushes and whatnot, if you’ll excuse me, I think I’m getting ready to sleep early. ...I need it,” You walk closer and pass your purchases to her with a nod. Mom stands to walk upstairs, and dad rises to follow her. Before he does, however, he pauses beside Canus...and firmly pats his shoulder. Canus’ neck flare burns green as dad climbs the stairs.  
  
“Does this mean they approve…?” You ask Canus. Before he can answer, mom’s voice echoes from above.  
  
“...We’re _getting there_ .” Canus huffs a laugh, and you join in.  
  
“He seems like a good person…” Father adds, before the soft click of the closing of your parents’ room’s door. Canus turns towards you, and holds his arms open. His flame and your cheeks even shades of pink, you step into his embrace. He hugs you lightly, wrapping his arms softly and gradually around you, as if he were daring to hold worlds.  
  
“I like them,” he whispers. “They care deeply for your wellbeing.”  
  
“They’re my parents,” you repeat, as if despite the complexity of the small statement, that should explain everything.  
  
“...Parents…” mulling the concept over, Canus subconsciously tightens his arms around you. You squeeze him back, pulling him from his ponderings.  
  
“Are you tired at all?” You ask, concerned the day has drained him as well. With a thoughtful ‘hmm,’ he raises a hand and sets it in your hair, rather than answering. Running his fingers through the strands, he speaks slowly and steadily.  
  
“I have hardly dared to _want_ , before.”  
  
“You’ve wanted to be at grandpa’s cafe…”  
  
“This is true. And yet…” a perplexed sigh, “that trifles in comparison with the tide of want I am dealing with, now. It is as though my centuries of service have bottled up all the greed in the universe, and now it is spilling out.” You don’t interrupt, so he continues. “I want to be with you. I want to hold you…” you squeeze him again, “I want to spend each and every moment with you that I can. I want… your parents to approve of me. I want a successful human marriage…” Your heart is so full, it could burst.  
  
“I’m sure they’ll come around,” you tell him. Tossing back his own words, you murmur “Everything will be fine.”  
  
~  
  
Your father is a zombie in the mornings. Before registering the difference of the roof above his head, or taking full account of the stairs, he stumbles down towards coffee as soon as you’d brewed a morning fix for yourself.  
  
“Good morning,” you tell him, sliding your coffee to the one who needs it more urgently. With a mumble that almost makes it into language, he takes a deep drink of your brew. Pausing, eyes beginning to show their spark, he looks at you over the rim of the mug.  
  
“...This is...good.” You beam.  
  
“I’ve gotten a lot better at making coffee! You should have seen me in the beginning, though. ...What would you like for breakfast?” Shrugging, your dad goes back to the coffee. Maybe he isn’t so awake yet, after all.  
  
“Mmmornin’...” your mom thumps her way downstairs soon after him, woken by his absence from beside her. Knowing she isn’t fond of coffee, you pour her a glass of juice. She accepts the offering with a bleary nod. For a minute or so, you are strongly reminded of sitting at the table in your parents’ house. Nods, half words, mostly silence. You shake your head, snapping yourself out of your memories. This isn’t their house. This is the cafe. _Your_ cafe. ...Your home. And here… maybe things can be different. Better.

  
“...So...?” You begin, hoping it would be easier to speak your mind since they seem calmed from yesterday. Mom looks up at you over the breakfast menu, and dad blinks in partial recognition. “What...do you think? Of...of Canus.” You want a better idea, you want to hear this directly from them. Mom sets the menu back on the counter, leaning her head into her hands. For his part, dad still seems to be making an effort to wake.  
  
“He’s...a decent sort, to put it mildly.” You grin, but mom isn’t done speaking. “But hun...he isn’t _human_ .”  
  
“I know.” You refill her juice cup, just for a short diversion. Mom reaches for the drink and downs it.  
  
“I know you know. It’s just. Are you...sure you understand?” You take a deep breath. Another. Mom continues, “For starters...do you have any idea how long he’s been alive?”  
  
“Hundreds of years.” Mom covers her face, then peeks out at you between her fingers.  
  
“Sweetiepie...the difference in life experience must be _staggering_ .” You reach for her cup to refill it again, but she moves it out of your reach. Distraction denied.  
  
“He’s had… a difficult life,” you murmur, “of needing to do the same thing, over and over.” Mom glances at you curiously, but you do not elaborate. “I think it’s good for him to finally have options. Something different.”  
  
“What about you.” You meet her eyes head on, and see her expression is dead serious. Hoping to communicate simply, you copy her signature handwave of not giving much care.  
  
“I’m happy.” It’s true. Almost frighteningly so.  
  
“...And that’s all there is to it?”  
  
“...Isn’t that what matters?” Mom opens her mouth, closes it. Sighs. To the surprise of both of you, this is where father speaks.  
  
“How well do you know him?”  
  
“I-”  
  
“I’m not talking about overarching traits, or firm beliefs, even. I mean, the little things. Details. Parts of his daily life that could end up driving you insane.” Mom elbows him, but he keeps speaking. “This man has had over a century to refine habits that might be completely out of the norm of human comprehension.” You tilt your head. You recall a major instance of clashing morals, or at least what was thought to be. The necessities of maintaining a world… crushing responsibility, that he is now freed of.  
  
“If it happens again, we’ll get past it.” You feel your smile soften. “I believe in us.” Dad nods. Takes the last sip of your coffee. Sends an unreadable glance to your mother. She must understand something you don’t, because she throws her arms into the air.  
  
“Fine, be young! Be brave! Be... adventurous!” Concerned, you look to dad for translation. His eyes sparkle.  
  
“You’re a lot like her, when she was your age. We could hardly wait to get married, and-” the rest of dad’s words are lost to you, as you try to imagine your parents on a path similar to yours. Well...entirely different on many counts, but...still. Your puzzlement must show, because mom snorts a laugh and wipes at her eyes.  
  
“Do what you must.” Mom seems not entirely pleased, yet accepting. “But you better believe we’re going to be shadowing you every step of the way on _this_ particular journey, you hear me?” You pull a face, and dad chuckles.  
  
“What she means is… if you ever need any help...we’re here for you.” You stare. They stare back. This is...the most tender moment with your parents in memory. You walk around the counter, opening your arms, and they wrap you into a joint hug. Clearing her throat, mom is the first to pull away.  
  
“So...when is he getting you a ring?”


	6. Chapter 6

Your parents head out to meet Mister Rindo, then for the train home. Your thoughts drift. To a bouquet, a flowing dress, color coded everything. Gathered guests wearing their best, gifts, and a perfectly fitting ring for your left index finger. Most important of all...him, by your side. Forever. Wondering at the celebration soon to be, you finish preparing for the day in a daydream. You can almost hear Canus saying his vows, saying your name…

Canus says your name again, and you’re back at Cafe Enchante, conscious of the fact you’ve undone your hair, and been looping your hair tie around a certain finger. Canus’ tone is worried, confused. If it wasn’t, you would have had to fight harder to bite back laughter.  
  
“Is there something wrong with your finger…?”  
  
“What? No,” Even as you answer, Canus is lifting your left hand into his grasp, examining it gently.  
  
“You work so diligently…” he murmurs, “I would not be surprised if you have managed to procure a scratch.” Your giggle lodges in your throat as his fingers move over and around yours. You find yourself highly conscious of his hands. His large, steady hands. The hands that have carried burdens and weight, that tend kindly to the flora out back; those same hands are as cautious as if you were as fragile as a flower yourself.  
  
“I’m fine,” you mumble, “shouldn’t I be more worried for you? You trim the roses today and-”  
  
“My skin is tougher than yours.” His voice has gone similarly soft, mirroring your own. “It takes more than you’d think to make a fairy bleed.” This was true; you’d never seen him with so much as a papercut. And yet… his skin feels like that of a human man. It’s interesting... he calls your name again, and you come to with a blush. “...If there is something on your mind, I would like to help…” The sweetie.  
  
“It’s nothing like a problem,” you assure him. He folds your hand protectively between his own. The feeling is warm.  
  
“That’s good.” A pause. “...However, I am… curious.” You smile.  
  
“I was thinking about our wedding,” you admit.  
  
“What does a... wedding, have to do with your finger?”  
  
“Huh?” The ring, of course. You can’t have a wedding without- it hits you. Canus learned of marriage from a relatively short magazine article. The practice was likely mentioned as an aside… “Oh. You don’t know a lot about human culture, do you?”  
  
“I do not.” He admits this readily and honestly, and you withdraw your hand from his hold as innocuously as you are able. Pointing to your ring finger, you begin to explain.  
  
~  
  
Of course, he wants to remedy your lack of a ring as soon as possible. Since you aren’t sure how his helmetted, seemingly headless state would be taken much farther out than this demon lord magicked corner of Tokyo, the two of you decide to look for rings online. You naturally have to handle the computer itself, as Canus’ touch fries human technology. You pull up a search page for wedding rings. Canus makes an intrigued noise immediately, because on the first page of results is an image of a truly beautiful ring. An infinity symbol is stretched sideways to form the entire back of the ring, and the gems on the piece are cut to form the distinct shape of a diamond clear, white rose.  
  
“Do you like that one?” He asks you. In answer, you click the link. Regret is immediate.  
  
“The _price!_ ” Just looking at the digits makes your head spin. Your raised voice summons a demon and an angel to your corner of the cafe.  
  
“What is happening?” Il inquires, as Misyr looks over your left shoulder at the screen. Misyr quotes the price aloud. The ring is gorgeous… but… Il peeks over your right shoulder, yet fails to see the issue.  
  
“That would look lovely on your finger,” your shoulder angel appeals.  
  
“I can’t afford it…” you moan, but you can’t tear your eyes from the example photograph. You slide the cursor, to see a matching male counterpart ring. It's comparatively understated, but still gorgeous…  
  
“Want me to acquire it for you...for free?” You turn a horrified look towards Misyr, and he chuckles. “Kidding! Of course I wouldn’t pass bad karma to you like that.” Shaking your head, you return your eyes to the screen.  
  
“...” You feel three pairs of eyes on you, and you sigh. Just as you are about to close the webpage, you hear the chiming of the side door entrance. You turn in your chair to greet another regular. “Welcome, Mister Rindo.”  
  
“Hello. ...What are you all doing over there?”  
  
“We are shopping for wedding rings,” Canus informs him, “But we seem to have arrived at an impasse.” 

  
“Rings are expensive. Too expensive,” you explain, and Mister Rindo laughs, walks over to see the screen himself. He whistles.  
  
“Wow. You’re right.” You move again to close the page, but Mister Rindo stops you with a-  
  
“-Wait.” You do, puzzled. “You love that one, right? Your look says it all. I have an idea. Wedding guests are supposed to bring gifts for the couple, right?”  
  
“...?” You don’t understand where this is going. Turning towards Misyr, Rindo continues.  
  
“You all pay with valuable otherworld objects she can sell, right?”  
  
“You’re suggesting we give our invitation dues in advance?” Misyr queries.  
  
“Bingo.”  
  
“No...it’s too much money, I… I couldn’t accept that!” You reject the notion, but Il is already setting another chunk of gold before you. Misyr drops a pile of gems, and you gape.  
  
“That’s settled, then. Enjoy.” Misyr sounds as pleased with himself as though the idea had been his own. You do a double take at the riches beside you. Before you can object again, Canus has scooped the pile into his hands.  
  
“You want the rings, don’t you?” he asks softly.  
  
“I- yes, but-”  
  
“You should have what you want.”  
  
“...But…” with a soft huff of merriment, Canus knocks his shoulder against your own.  
  
“You’ve done so much for everyone here. Let us spoil you. Just a bit?”  
  
“Agreed.” Il nods, Misyr ‘mm-hmm’s, and you won’t argue with them anymore.  
  
“Fine.” Smiling sheepishly, you admit “We still need to budget for a tuxedo and dress, anyway…” you should have expected the second handful of gems, but somehow, it catches you by surprise.


	7. Chapter 7

With everyone’s gifts, the rest of the wedding preparations go smoother than they may have gone otherwise. There are still some challenges, but overall things speed along. Before you know it… everything is ready, a date is set, and the time arrives.  
  
The two of you had elected for a small wedding, partially out of necessity. Only so many people could be invited, because only so many people knew of the presences of the inhuman on Earth. You decide you don’t really mind. After all, you know the people who can attend will wish the two of you happiness with all of their hearts.  
  
You run a hand over your hair, then tuck a loosened strand behind your ear. You breath in, then out with a whoosh of air. The small side room of the chapel illusion Il and Misyr had set up inside your cafe smells of light, flowery perfume… your nerves turn it saccharine, near cloying. Your heart is hammering as you adjust your dress needlessly, as you slide the lace veil over your head. With a long, critical look into the mirror, you affirm for the nth time that everything fits perfectly. A knock sounds on the door, and you murmur that your mother can enter.  
  
“...You’re beautiful,” mom says, tears coming to her eyes. You scuff your elaborate shoes against the floor, flattered by her praise.  
  
“It’s a nice dress,” you reply faintly. “Everything is nice…”  
  
“ _You’re_ nice,” Mom rebuffs, a sly expression building strength. “You’re practically decadent. The groom is gonna eat you _up_ , tonight!”  
  
“ _Mom!?_ ” With a mad chuckle, your mother shakes her head, smiling cheerily.  
  
“That scare your jitters away?” You blink helplessly, and mom takes pity on you, drawing you into a careful hug. “Yeah,” she mumbles, “your wedding will do that to you.” You nod into her shoulder. So much has gone into preparing for an event that will last a maximum of a few hours. Everyone helped so much…  
  
“What if I trip?”  
  
“Pardon?”  
  
“What if I trip… or fall into the cake?” Mom shakes her head again.  
  
“What other horror scenarios has your mind conjured? Might as well vent them before taking the stage. ...Go on, hit me with ‘em.” You groan softly.  
  
“What if my hand is so sweaty the ring slips and is lost? What if Kororo rolls away with the flower petals- they’re supposed to go up the aisle, right? What if I drop the bouquet? What if-”  
  
“-What if another of your regulars stands and yells ‘I object!!’”  
  
“...Mom…” she’s laughing. You were revealing your fears and she’s laughing. You look away, somewhat irked. She puts her hands on your shoulders, turns you back towards her. “Sweetie, relax, if you can. Ok? This is a happy day. You’re happy. Right?”  
  
“Yes.” Your reply is immediate. Mom nods in satisfaction.  
  
“Then square up and get ready to go- it’s almost time to walk the isle.” You swallow as you nod. Mom’s eyes are softer than her words. Patting your shoulder one last time, she exits the room. You listen closely, waiting for Il to sing.  
  
Dad is waiting for you, eyes shining with his own unshed tears. He offers you his arm, you take it, and the two of you begin the journey to the front of the chapel. You watch your feet, placing them carefully. So far, so good. Feeling bolder, you raise your head, and-  
  
You see Canus. He stands frozen in his tailored tuxedo, strikingly handsome as his flame strobes from green to gold. You can’t help the smile that spreads over your face. You probably look so goofy, right now. So silly. You’re stuck halfway between a panic attack and the spontaneous urge to run heedlessly into the groom’s arms. When dad lets go of your arm, you stand still for half a second, before you can move your jellied legs to climb the last of the steps and take Canus’ hands. Titania, from where she sits in the mother’s spot on the groom’s side of the hall, emits a childlike, enamoured squeak. Beside the two of you, on the stage, stands Vinnia. His expression is serious.  
  
“Salutations,” he begins. “On this day, we are gathered together to celebrate the union of-” his words blur in your mind, as you stare awestruck towards Canus’ flames. They are doing something you’ve never seen before, flickering, graduating between bright pink and a deep, verdant green. Then Canus is speaking his vows…  
  
“My love...my love.” He repeats the first words as though he needs to carve them into the walls, as if he wants to taste the sound of the syllables. “I will stand beside you, with you, against any and all obstacles in your path. Be they mundane or extraordinary, be they by fault of yours or myself, be they of another’s making, intentional or not. I will be with you through everything. Everything. I will give you what I can… everything that I am. I promise to protect your soul for eternity.” He clears his throat quietly. “Before I met you, I had sworn my existence to another cause. A worthy one, yet heavy. ...You believed in me, and that was enough. That I was able to cast off that yoke and leave nothing behind, leave no one in the lurch, remain blameless in my duty. ...Your love saved me. You have given me a new life. I am forever thankful.” Turning partially towards your small audience, he continues, in a louder, more steady voice. “As much as I would like to promise to be your everything, however...I cannot. Not entirely. I will be your partner, yes, your husband, your support. Yet I know there will be...things I miss. Things I misunderstand.” A pause. “Things I am not strong enough to accomplish on my own. Therefore. I beseech those present, family and friends… to aid me on our journey of love. I have not devoted myself solely to another before today, and I may need advice, even encouragement.” Turning his body back to face only you, he finishes his speech, voice wavering with emotion. “For your existence, for your coming into my life. All I can say is...thank you. Thank you so much.” You smile and taste salt.  
  
“Canus...I love you, too.” His flame is pure green. “Just as you’ve promised to be there for me, I promise to be there for you, for as long as I possibly can.” Closing your eyes, you speak from the heart. “Before I met you, I was lonely. I hadn’t known what it was like to have a true sense of belonging. Someone I always want to come back to. That I know I can come back to, no matter when, no matter what. And I...want to return that feeling to you, ten times over. A hundred times over. But...I know… as a human, I can only do so much…for so long.” Turning slightly towards those gathered, you plead simply, “look after him with me, won’t you?” Your daze returns for a few moments, as you try to get a read on Canus’ flames. They have faded to a stoic blue. Next you are aware, Kariya is beside you, holding a pillow with your two rings upon it.  
  
“There will now be the exchanging of rings.” Vinnia’s voice is noticeably softer. Canus reaches for your ring, and lifts your left hand. Your heart lodges in your throat.  
  
“With this ring,” he murmurs, “I thee wed.” He slides the ring onto the correct finger, where it settles comfortably. You lift his ring, his hand, and pause a moment, just to savor this. Then, beaming, you’re already placing the ring as you speak your own customary line.  
  
“I pronounce you husband and wife.” Your giddy heart bounces. “You may kiss.” Canus moves his hands, lifts your veil, places an arm behind your waist, and hesitates.  
  
“This may not be much…” He whispers. You just grin.  
  
“I’ll take what you have to give.” And so, flame bright, he leans forward. You step onto your toes, wait, and then-  
  
You feel his lips.  
  
You _feel his lips._ You gasp even as Canus startles, you’re reaching upwards, trying to process what happened. Your hands make contact with his unseeable face. They don’t pass through. He makes a half strangled noise of confusion and delight.  
  
“How is this-” you stop your own words, a scene flashing back to your mind. You standing beside Canus, at his favorite place upon the fallen Yggdrasil, as the magic light of fairy life spread through you, reinvigorating your body and soul. ...Huh…  
  
“...Impossible, and yet… perhaps the magic has settled within you?”  
  
“...Maybe so?” Vinnia’s mouth has dropped open. Canus’ flame burns somehow greener than green.  
  
“...Kissing is nice…” he whispers. “Can we....do it again?”


	8. Chapter 8

You do not _fall into_ the cake. As your hands linked around the knife to cut the first slice, you couldn’t even look at what you were doing, so engrossed were you in staring Canus’ way. Little did you know, his face was turned your direction as well. As the utensil met the icing, he leaned in to kiss you again. You’d returned his affection ardently. There was a shout of alarm as the knife slid through each layer of the cake and then heavily dented the table. You barely felt the pressure on your arm; Canus’ hand, wrapped around yours, being as strong as it was.  
  
“Shit,” Mister Rindo murmured, “That was dangerous.”  
  
“Get a room! Without knives!!” Misyr’s following words were drowned out by Canus’ apology and your stuttering laughter. Your father somehow managed to salvage the cake and procure even portions for everyone. The table, however, was done. Meanwhile. Kororo, unsupervised, did roll haphazardly about, scattering a petal trail that later makes it possible to find him. It is not until he is extracted, pouting, from the icy drink cooler, that the dwindled amount of alcohol there is noticed. In the small side room, two figures lay parallel on the floor...  
  
“I can’t...believe...they chose me to get them married. Me. Of all beings.” With a laugh, your mother throws her arm around Vinnia’s shaking shoulders.  
  
“You did greaaat!” Mom proclaims, and Vinnia looks away, flustered.  
  
“That is not the issue. I-”  
  
“-You know what ac-actually sucks?”   
  
“...? I suppose you will enlighten me whether I ask or not.”  
  
“I could have believed my dad.” Taking a deep breath, your mom cracks out a disgusted laugh. “I could have...actually...been a decent daughter.” Sobered by her own thoughts, the woman continued, “I can be there for _my_ daughter, but I lost the chance to be there for my dad. I thought he was leaving me behind, but actually, I was driving him away. The last time I saw him...the last time I…” A hiccup. “He told me to cherish my kid and I. Said _nothing back_ .”  
  
“...” Vinnia takes a violent swig. “Can’t say I relate.”  
  
“Unresolved family issues too, huh?”  
  
“None of your concern?”  
  
“Was that a statement or question?”  
  
“Yes.” By the time your father reveals where your mother had wandered off to, she had put admirable effort towards a possible friendship. 

As the reception draws to a close you lean tiredly against Canus’ shoulder, feeling wonderfully happy. Your head nods somewhat forward as you edge towards a light slumber, and Canus’ voice calls you back to the moment.  
  
“Shall we go?” rubbing your eyes, you do your best to nod. Your husband takes your hand, and the two of you sneak away, heading for the back of the chapel stage. You pass through the illusion, and are beside the stairs of the cafe. As you walk up those familiar stairs, you marvel at the events of the day.  
  
“...We’re married,” you wonder aloud, and Canus’ laugh is soft yet full.  
  
“Yes,” he speaks with a voice full of contentment. “We are.” The two of you finish climbing the first row of stairs, then wordlessly take to the second. As you reach to open the door of your room, Canus’ holds out his other hand for you to halt. You do. Opening the door for you, he reaches down and scoops you into his arms. He walks you over the threshold, as romantically as the old tradition could demand. It’s then that you take in the room itself...and its changes.  
  
“The others set up this room for us to share, now that we are wed… I hope that is alright?” You blink. Where your single mattress bed had been, a queen sized bed now rests. Most of your things are untouched and unmoved, while the corner of the room that you had left for Kororo to play in now contains a few items that are quite familiar, from your visits to his room. You are silent for too long, and Canus shifts his feet in concern. “Kororo is now housed with Ignis,” he explains, “so you need not worry for his wellbeing. And-” you silence your spouse with a long lasting kiss.  
  
“This is perfect,” you explain, and Canus lifts his hand to run his thumb over your bottom lip.  
  
“Yes,” he whispers, “yes, you are.” You blush, and shake your head.  
  
“No need to go that far,” you protest, but Canus just chuckles.  
  
“But I do. I know you have as many weaknesses as any of us. However...I see how they give you character. Uniqueness. They make you the person I love.” He leans closer. “They make you, you.” Your heart melts. You love this man with every fiber of your being. He sets your feet gently on the floor, and you immediately tackle him with a ferocious hug. He laughs heartily. For some minutes, you just stand and hold each other. Eventually, the comfortable quiet is broken by Canus. “I...um. Regarding wedding custom… I do have one concern.”  
  
“What is it?” You don’t stop hugging him, since you can’t see his face anyway. He clears his throat.  
  
“The, ah, traditional...um.” You wait. He sighs, tries again. “The-” He pauses, and you can hear the fluster in his tone. “The… consummation of marriage.” Oh. _Oh._ _  
_ _  
_“That...is a thing,” you say, faintly, your face practically flaming. “But...if you’re nervous, we don’t have to do that tonight…”  
  
“Generally, though, it would be done.” His tone confuses you.  
  
“It’s not...necessary? To the marriage itself?” And Canus lets out a sigh of relief. You pull your head away from him, even more confused. “...Is something wrong?” Canus sighs again, more heavily.  
  
“I had failed to take this tradition into account, when I asked you to be my bride.”  
  
“...Huh?”  
  
“Human procreation, physical union, is, ah…”  
  
“Are you asexual?”  
  
“Am I what?” He sounds honestly confused. Maybe he hasn’t heard that term before? You’ll have to explain.  
  
“It means someone who doesn’t want sex,” you put it much more simply than it actually is, not mentioning the spectrum, but as the moment carries on, you wonder if you should expand upon it just to speak. Yet, you’re so flustered, you’re not sure if you can.  
  
“...It’s not that I do not want to have a child with you,” his words are heavy. “In fact...there is nothing I would enjoy more than nourishing a life by your side.”  
  
“...But?” Canus shifts awkwardly where he stands.  
  
“...Perhaps it would be simpler to show you.” With that, he begins removing his clothes.  
  
“Wha! Canus, you don’t have to-”  
  
“I am not self conscious of being bared before you, if that is your worry.” You bite your lip, and bite it harder. His hands move easily as he unzips, unties, unbuttons. He reveals his chiseled chest. Heat rises within you, and you do your best to tamp it down. This _may not be the time_. He calls your name, and you snap to attention.  
  
“Are you alright? Your ears are as flushed as your face…”  
  
“Oh, I’mfine.” His worry abated, he continues on to undo his suit pants. You move your eyes automatically to the floor, to his feet. He calls your name again. You begin to lift your head. His legs are astounding, chorded with muscle, and-  
  
At his pelvis, there is nothing. Smooth flesh from all sides, to all sides...nothing...protruding. No hair, and nothing lower within. You blink. Canus sighs yet again.  
  
“Have I disappointed you?” You move your head up to face him so quickly it hurts your neck.  
  
“No! Of course not! You could never…!” Canus’ uneasy posture remedies itself, and you start to relax. “No, I’m not disappointed! It’s just- I wasn’t expecting that.”  
  
“What were you expecting?” To that, you don’t really have an answer. You hadn’t given it much thought, then you had given it too much thought, then you’d arrived with more questions than where you began. This was one mystery undone, then. Shrugging, you reach to give him another hug. You pause. He is, technically, naked. And so, you begin to undress as well.  
  
“Why?” He asks, and you answer.  
  
“Intimacy doesn’t have to be sexual, so-”  
  
“Intimacy?” You nod.  
  
“If you’d like to, I’d still like to feel your skin.” Blushing, though lighter than before, you want to know, “how do you feel about cuddling?”  
  
"It sounds lovely."  
  
Shortly the two of you are side by side on the bed, holding hands as you spoon.  
  
“This is wonderful…” he says, and you agree. “However...I cannot see your face.” You laugh.  
  
“Fair’s fair?” You jest, and his chest rumbles with his joy. Then, saying your name, he draws you closer still to his form. “...Thank you,” he says softly. “Thank you for accepting me as I am.”  
  
“I love you,” you remind him, and he kisses the back of your head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Where, oh where,' you may be wondering, 'is the smut I was promised with the M rating?' It will happen. Later. For now, only bonding time ^_^


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: this chapter contains a slight naughty. Not the big naughty, not yet, but we're getting there.  
> 

Life is sweet, and continues much as it has been. There are some changes in routine; Canus, as he is now married to the cafe’s owner, takes up more tasks maintaining Enchante. The two of you open the cafe together, cook and prepare meals and drinks together, close the cafe together, and wash the dishes together, every day. You also spend time with each other as you tend the garden. Canus’ flame burns consistently green, and you smile with each glimpse of this. At nights you lie side by side, talking and laughing and innocently touching, holding one another until you slide into slumber. Months pass by, notable only for peace and contentment. Another such marvelous day draws to a close, and you sleepily snuggle up to Canus as he tucks the both of you into bed…

You dream. At first, it does not feel like a dream, as it seems a continuation of any other night. Canus’ touches you softly, without aiming for any zone erogenous. His gentle hand glides down your back, over your clavicles...and here, the dream diverts. His wandering hand comes to a rest on one of your breasts. With a few gentle squeezes and a flick, his other hand wonders down to your clit, and-  
  
You wake to your own moan, and throw a hand up over your mouth. Darting a glance to the side, you see that your husband hasn’t moved. Canus...is he still asleep? You bite your lip, frozen, but the warmth between your legs isn’t going away. ...With another long look towards Canus’ prone form, you wonder, would it be okay if you…? One of your hands wonders down under the blankets, lower, and-  
  
“What are you doing?” Canus voice is soft and mild, but you jump and withdraw your fingers from your pajamas. Embarrassed, you look his way wordlessly. It was obvious enough, but, if it wasn’t to him, how on Earth do you explain this…?  
  
“Uhm. I was…” Canus takes pity on you, interrupting your silence.  
  
“I’m sorry for not moving earlier, I merely wanted to watch you sleep. When you woke, I remained still as I was curious as to why you made that sound. I have never heard one like it.” Your face is on fire. A quiet carries on, and you find yourself unable to speak. “...Are you alright?” His tone is all innocent concern. You cover your face with your guilty hands. “You were touching your...genitals, were you not?” You press your hands into your face as though it would render your expression as invisible as Canus’.   
  
“...Yeah…”  
  
“Why?”  
  
“It’s...it’sasexthing,” you manage, and Canus makes a noise of intrigue.  
  
“Is it possible to bring yourself to be with child?”  
  
“...What?”  
  
“Sex is human reproduction, is it not?” You’re shaking your head, and his flame flickers confusion. “...If not, is something wrong, there?” His tone carries a worried urgency. “You’ve bled near monthly from that area, is that-”  
  
“That’s normal,”  
  
“...Is it?” The awkwardness is palpable. You both shift under the covers, barely conscious of the squirming. “...Then, again, why-”  
  
“Goodnight!” You grab your pillow and dive under the blankets to cover your head.  
  
~

  
The next day begins as usual. You and Canus wake, change clothes, and prepare for the day. You head downstairs, begin making coffee, and baking sweets. Your routine has become so familiar that you can work together without words, or even glances. You each know where the other will be. When you finally look his way, you see his flame is not its usual green. It is as dark as night...you have not seen it that shade since before saving Medeo. Your heart squeezes, and gives you a solid thump from within. You feel abruptly awful.  
  
“Canus…” He turns towards you. Ignis and Misyr pretend to be engrossed with their food, while Il raises his head inquisitively towards you two. You’re obviously not alone… mentally kicking yourself, you shake your head and return to what you had been doing. You’ll have to check on him later.  
  
~  
  
Finally, the day is over. Drying the last of the dishes and handing them over silently, you wait for him to set them carefully in their proper cabinets. Then the two of you ascend the stairs. You aren’t even holding hands. He doesn’t turn towards you, after closing the door. He merely moves past you to sit on the bed, clasping his hands together, his neck lowered, the very image of contrite. You fall to your knees before him on the floor, reaching for those subtly shaking hands. He doesn’t move them to lock fingers, but he doesn’t move them away, either.  
  
“Canus, I’m so sorry!” He doesn’t respond. “I didn’t mean to worry you. I didn’t mean to keep anything from you! I was just-”  
  
“...Just?” His voice is faint.  
  
“I was embarrassed!” Well, it is the truth. Canus uncranes his neck, and moves his top hand to softly hold yours.  
  
“...Why?” His voice cracks down the middle. “It is merely me. I am here for you… or I would like to be.” Ouch. You lift his limp hand and kiss his knuckles, tears coming to your eyes. What a mess, over such a little thing…  
  
“It wasn’t about reproduction.” You have to explain. You will explain. “Humans sometimes enjoy sexual behavior not as a means to having children, but simply because it feels...good.”  
  
“So you are in no peril?”  
  
“I’m healthy.” He slumps in relief. You click your teeth together, feeling chastised. Before you can apologize again, Canus’ hands have slipped out of yours to wipe the tears from your cheeks.  
  
“My apologies.”  
  
“Why are _you_ sorry?”  
  
“I made a fuss over usual human behavior. I was simply uninformed. I will seek to research your kind more thoroughly in the future.” You shake your head.  
  
“No, I should have told you. I was-”  
  
“No, I-” you interrupt each other, then both fall silent for the other to speak. A second later, you’re both bowled over with laughter. What an odd relief it was, to have concluded the misunderstanding. Canus stops laughing first, and then he is quiet. You wipe the last tears from your eyes and look towards him, curious.  
  
“...Canus?” He does not immediately reply. “Caaanus?”  
  
“...Yes. I was merely...hm.”  
  
“Is something wrong?” A moment passes, then Canus reaches to clasp your face and tilt it upwards for a sweet kiss.  
  
“...No. Nothing is wrong.” His voice is full of conviction, so you drop your line of questioning. “However, may I request some time off cafe duties when convenient?”  
  
“Sure.” You don’t need to know why. “You can probably take that time off tomorrow.” He tilts your head back down, and kisses the top of it. You sigh softly. He chuckles warmly.  
  
“You are truly adorable,” he murmurs.  
  
“No...you are,” you rebuff, and he bursts into laughter.  
  
~  
  
Canus sits in the far corner of the cafe as you brew Misyr’s favorite coffee, and you glance Canus’ way now and again. He is talking to Il, hunched over, as though sharing a secret. Il nods, looks puzzled, nods again, looks like he’s had an epiphany. They go sit in front of grandpa’s old computer. Il clicks away at the keys, and Canus’ flame flares pink.  
  
“...?” You’re curious, now.  
  
“What is it?” Misyr turns to look their way and frowns. You can practically see his brother complex being activated. “...Excuse me,” he says, and walks briskly over towards Canus and Il.  
  
“...Oy.” Ignis’ impatient tone moves your attention back to the counter. Leaning against it, he taps the menu in his hand. “I wanna order, now. Is that ok?”  
  
“Of course!” So self chastising are you for ignoring a regular, that you are highly startled when Misyr shrieks. You and Ignis can only stare slack jawed as Il is pulled away from the computer; Misyr is whisper-yelling at Canus, while Canus appears to be appealing to him. Il, for his part, appears...flustered? Huh. With a slap, the menu in Ignis’ hands hits the counter. He understands.  
  
“Do you know what’s going on?” You ask him, and he just stares at you.  
  
“You’re surprisingly thick sometimes,” he states, and you can only shrug. ...If it’s important, Canus will let you know.  
  
~  
  
About two weeks later, when Mister Rindo arrives at the cafe, he carries a box. Not looking at anyone, he makes a beeline for Canus, and drops the burden swiftly into his hands.  
  
“You owe me,” He mutters.  
  
“Of course.” Canus replies agreeably. “I thank you for-”  
  
“No need. God…” Shaking his head, Mister Rindo leaves without even ordering coffee. Your curiosity is piqued.  
  
“Canus,” you begin, but he lifts a hand to where his mouth would be, in a shushing gesture.  
  
“It’s a surprise.” 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beware: this chapter contains the Big Naughty. Sex scene ahoy. Turn back/do not read this chapter if you dislike that kind of thing. See you next chapter if you gotta skip ^_^

As you and Canus wrap up for the night, you notice that he’s acting a bit different than usual. He stands on the tip of his toes, then rocks back to the soles of his feet. He clears his throat more often, and seems to need anything to fidget in his hands. If you had to put a name to his behavior...you’d say he seemed nervous?  
  
“Canus? Is something bothering you?” You ask your question as the two of you climb the stairs to your room, holding hands. He pauses for half a step, then continues walking, finishing the ascent, stopping before your door.  
  
“Nothing is bothering me, no.” Opening the door, he holds it so you can enter first, as always. You keep your gaze on him so long that you fail to notice the box on the bed until he’s closed the door and pointed towards the object. The box sits innocuously atop your blankets. You look back towards Canus and see he is wringing his hands. “...It...it is a gift. I hope it is...satisfactory. Though, there is some assembly, required…” He’s stumbling over his words, so you reach for his hands, placing a palm between his. He squeezes your hand, then releases it. “Please, open it.” You do. When you see what’s inside, it takes a moment for what you’re viewing to translate in your brain.  
  
“...” You hear the soft shuffle of Canus’ feet as he waits nervously for your response. You would reassure him, if you could speak.  
  
“Is it strange? Misyr did react rather...strongly, to the idea, and Rindo as well had-” You shake your head, smiling in bewilderment.  
  
“You don’t have to,” You explain. “You didn’t have to-”  
  
“I know. I merely thought you would find it fun.” His straightforward answer sends you into an uncontrollable fit of giggles. After a moment, he joins hesitantly in. When you’re finally done with your mirth, you lift the strapon from the box and turn to face your husband.  
  
“Will this fit you?” You’re at a loss, not sure how you should handle this.  
  
“Yes. It was custom made. With only the finest materials,” he assures you. You giggle again, flushing in the face. This...is real? This means...  
  
“...Are you… sure? That you want to do this?”  
  
“Do you want to?”  
  
“Canus, I’m asking you-” Canus takes a step forward, takes the strapon from you and drops it on the bed, so he can hold both of your hands.  
  
“I want you to enjoy yourself. As a human. For what you are,” His flame pink, he manages to tell you “And I want to see what you look like when you are...enjoying...anything. Everything.”  
  
“...You’re sure?”  
  
“I want to know everything about you. How you react to every little thing.” If you weren’t blushing before, you definitely are now.  
  
“...Canus…” he echoes your name back to you, softly. You unconsciously lift your joined hands to a cheek. He runs his thumb across the contour of your face. You close your eyes, and. He’s kissing you. Softly, asking for permission. And that does it. Without turning around, you move a foot behind you, feeling for the empty box, and kick it off of the bed. Grasping the collar of his shirt in your hands, you turn with him, hit the bed, and pull him down on top of you. This would have been sexier if the strapon hadn’t dug into your back. “...Urgh.”  
  
“Let me,” Canus disengages long enough to reach under you for the object, and then simply holds it in his hands. There’s a moment of silence, until.  
  
“Do you know how to…”  
  
“I can put it on myself. Theoretically.”  
  
“...” Canus begins to remove his clothing. This isn’t the first time he’s stripped before you, but this time… the sight fills you with fire. His bared, hairless chest, with no nipples in sight. His smooth, chiseled legs. He is like a statue of a man, a model of a man, but it is blatantly obvious what he is not. Human. You run a hand from his right shoulder to above the left of his chest, and he sighs contentedly. You feel with your other hand until you’ve grasped the back of his head, and you distract him from removing his shoes by sharing another kiss. You release him as he fumbles with the straps of his device, and you swiftly shuck your own clothes to the floor. Before long he is on his hands and knees above you, and you’re below him, looking up through his invisible face, watching the dance of his pink flames.  
  
“...Do we...begin?” You blink, and nod, uncertain. He leans to his side, resting beside you on the mattress, freeing a hand, then it is on you. He grasps a breast with such measured strength. You gasp a little. Murmuring wordlessly, he moves that hand in a gentle circle. Then presses down. Then circles your breast again.  
  
“Do you have…” you’re almost moaning, already aroused by the thought of what’s going to happen. “...A tongue?”  
  
“Yes?” Was that a question? You laugh shortly.  
  
“Could you…” Gesturing to your breast that is free of his hands, you bite your lip as his torso lowers towards yours, and then- you groan at the sensation of his lips at the tip of your raised nipple, then stretching to cover the rest of your breast. HIs tongue laves a circle around and around and around and- you make a noise you haven’t, before. His mouth withdraws a little, so he can speak.  
  
“Is that good?”  
  
“ _Yes!_ Do it again.” He does. You arch your back into his mouth and he hums against your skin. You make a small noise that sounds kind of like ‘yes.’ His hands move evenly against your other breast, pressing, smoothing, lightly pinching. This goes on for a while. You squirm and moan and run your hands over his invisible cranium, kissing and kissing the top of his head. Eventually, your patience runs out, the wetness below making itself very, very noticeable. “Canus…!” He removes his mouth and questions you. You aren’t sure what to say. But you must have said something while you were thinking, because he’s slowly moving so that he’s again positioned above you. You swallow, and thrill with anticipation. “...Go...slowly, okay?”  
  
“I will.” He moves his hands to position the synthetic erection, slowly, carefully. He’s taking your words seriously even before they’re necessary. You love this man so much. Then, gradually, he’s pressing it in, and. It feels good? It feels strange. It- hurts? It hurts! Hissing in pain, a tear leaks from your eye. Canus freezes and holds the toy utterly still. He calls your name somewhat urgently. You blink and focus. The pain was worse a moment ago, and now it’s sort of faded.  
  
“You can...keep moving,” you murmur. “Slow.” He listens, moving the toy slower than a snail’s pace, and even through the pleasure-pain, you can’t help a laugh. He continues to move the toy slowly. Gradually in, gradually out, a bit forward every other time. The unfamiliarity of it has you flinching every now and again, and each time you do, Canus stops completely. Urging him on gently, you close your eyes, falling into the sensation. It’s about when he’s half in and moving out that a marvelous spark runs through you. “Ah!”  
  
“Ah?”  
  
“Keep...keep going!” He moves, slowly. Sparks, that’s the only way you can describe it. He chuckles softly.  
  
“Your expression is beautiful.”  
  
“Ah?” You must look really weird right now? He’s still moving. You moan louder than you thought you would, and he sighs your name reverently, nearly a prayer. You tremble with Feeling. “H...harder…?”  
  
“What?”  
  
“Faster…?” He amps the ante...ever so slightly. It’s good. You tell him so. He keeps up that pace, for about a minute of rapture and torture. “Faster!” He jolts his hips forward at a stunning speed, and you scream. He can tell from your tone, now, that does _not_ mean ‘stop.’ You scream, and squirm and keep screaming. Sensation flows through you like electricity, and the man you love whispers your name and his affection for you all the while. Finally, with a spectacular thrust-  
  
“I love you,” he murmurs, and you’re gone.  
  
~  
  
When your breathing evens out, he’s holding you close, the strapon removed and tossed aside. You murmur his name, and he kisses your forehead, your nose, your lips. You clumsily kiss him back, and kinda get his cheek. He laughs gently and moves you into a more cuddly position. You melt against him, knowing you are wholeheartedly loved.  
  
“...How was it?”  
  
“Mmm.” He strokes your hair, strokes your upper back, strokes your arms. It’s very soothing. “It was....”  
  
“Was?”

“...Wow.” Yeah.  
  
“You liked it?” You nod. He holds you closer with a happy sigh. “I’m glad.” You rest against him for some time, before asking your own question.  
  
“How was it for you?” He ‘hmm’s, rests his invisible head in the crux of your neck.  
  
“It was...moving. To see you in such elation.” You cuddle up to him the closest you possibly can.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's safe to look now!

Canus wakes with a hardly noticeable start, and a soft, barely-there sigh. Half awake yourself, in and out of a comfortable doze, you grab at him and put a sleep-dazed, minimal strength into pulling him closer. He responds immediately, clasping your hand tightly. As though it was a lifeline, as though you were a lifeboat and he was in danger of being lost at sea. You wake up.  
  
“Canus?” He doesn’t respond for a while, and his flame burns an unreadable, static blue. Finally, as though pulling himself from quicksand, he gasps softly and lightens his grip.

“I’m sorry, does your hand hurt?” It does, but only slightly. Anyway, you ache in various places. That’s not important.  
  
“Did you have a nightmare?”  
  
“...How is it you know me so well?” Canus’ voice is soft, somehow still laced with a fierce affection. That doesn’t help your worry. You lean closer to him, wrapping your arms more firmly about his frame. Canus sighs long and heavily. “Yes. I dreamed of the past.”  
  
“Oh…” The previous Dark Knight of Medio slumps in your arms, as if your tone had given him a permission he had never before been granted. As though stoicism had been all that was keeping him upright. You gather him to you.

“I was death.” His voice is dredged from a dark place within. You hold him as he shakes faintly. As he cries.  
  
“...You never have to do that again.” He pats weakly at your arms surrounding him. “You never have to kill another fairy again.”  
  
“...How is it that I have been called a knight? With such a duty, I was more aptly a reaper.” The words spilling from him have obviously been held back for far too long. They’d festered, grown cold. You kiss him where your lips can reach.  
  
“You were always a knight.” You speak with conviction. “You did what you had to, to prevent greater tragedy. And when the opportunity came, you ended the cause of the suffering.”  
  
“...That was because of you. If it had not been you in danger, I… I could not have taken the risk.”  
  
“That’s because you’re kind.” You rest your cheek against his back. “You didn’t want to cause more death.”  
  
“...That is what I told myself,” he whispers. “That is what I told Vinnia.”  
  
“Isn’t it the truth?” The silence draws out. Your stomach sinks with concern.  
  
“...What if…”  
  
“If?”  
  
“What if I was simply afraid to change? What if I was only thinking of myself. That there was no place for me that could truly know of my sins, and yet allow me acceptance.” Your heart breaks a bit. “What if I wanted to stay with the exacting, painful, steady life I knew, in a morbidly beautiful world?”  
  
“Did you?”  
  
“...No.”  
  
“Then why do you say that?”  
  
“...Because…” a pause. “If I had not met Lord Souan. If I had not had Enchante. If I had not met you… I would know nothing else.”  
  
“Canus…”  
  
“I am not kind. I am methodical.”  
  
“You _are_ kind. You are thoughtful…” your chest hurts. “Were you thinking this about yourself...all this time?” He stills.  
  
“No. ...Yes. Somehow...both those answers are correct.” You’re going to cry. You’re crying. Canus makes a noise like a wounded animal, turning in your loosened hold and taking your face in his hands.  
  
“I’ve done it again.” You shake your head. He murmurs. “...I should have said nothing. In an hour or so, the thoughts would have abated. I-” You silence him with a kiss that misses his invisible mouth, landing roughly against his chin.  
  
“No…” you murmur. “Let it out. You need to. You need to heal…”  
  
“...And what of the countless I slew?”  
  
“More would have died if you hadn’t.”  
  
“...I…” You kiss him again, this time making it to his lips. He doesn’t kiss back. You make an impulsive decision.  
  
“Canus, we’re going to Medio.”  
  
“...What?”  
  
“We’re going to see the reality you helped create.”  
  
“...I am not composed.”  
  
“We’re going in an hour, then.” Without another word contrary, Canus slowly rises from the bed and begins to prepare for the day.  
  
~  
  
Canus is quiet as you exit your room, holding his hand. Misyr’s voice rises from the room below.  
  
“Aren’t you _glad_ I magically soundproofed their room now?”  
  
“I’m just as glad you’re choosing _not to talk about it_ ,” Ignis groans. Your face burns, and though the two are silenced by your feet on the stairs, the damage was delivered. You skirt around them with a cursory hello, setting the note that explained where the two of you were going and that the shop would open a bit late today on the counter. You head through the employees only door and towards the portal to other worlds. Canus opens the larger, more intricate door with his free hand, and you pull him through after you. A sweet, somewhat foreign smell meets your nose; flower variations unknown to the human world bloom at your feet, and seem to stretch forever into the horizon. The sound of small beings’ giggles fills your ears, and then-  
  
“Ooooh, Canus!”  
  
“It’s Canus!”  
  
“Canus, the flower fairy!”  
  
The two of you are near immediately swarmed with small flying fairies, calling your husband’s name in childish joy.  
  
“The flowers spread again-”  
  
“-were worried because it was wilting but-”  
  
“-remembered you said that was normal and-”  
  
“more seeds! And then-” their words tumble over each other in their excitement and haste to explain recent gardening events. Canus listens wordlessly.  
  
“...Lady? Is Canus ok?” the smallest of the tiny fairies hung back, and asked the question timidly. “Does he...not want to plant flowers today?” There’s an undercurrent to the fairy’s words that you don’t immediately place. Canus, on the other hand, makes a small noise, as though of discomfort. His flame turns dark. You place a hand on your husband’s shoulder, and his flame flickers momentarily green, before returning to the color of dusk. The fairy who spoke most recently looks at you strangely. As though taking your motion as a cue, the other fairies flock closer around the two of you, settling on shoulders and hair. Two fairies you know well enough to recognize start trying to braid your bangs. You have befriended them since your topple down the waterfall, and you’re glad to see they survived Yggdrasil’s attack. The smallest fairy in the bunch simply stays in the air, flying only to stay in place. Canus clears his throat, and the fairy flinches. Oh. ...They are afraid. Canus shuffles his feet, murmurs that he has something to check on, and the fairies on his shoulders ‘aww’ and lift off of him. He begins to walk away, and you swiftly say goodbye to your group of fairies and follow.  
  
“Canus!” He slows to a pace you can catch up with, but does not stop until he is far enough away on the vast plain from the fairies for them to not see exactly what he is doing. Sinking to a sitting position, he appears to be looking down at his hands. “...Canus?”  
  
“...It is an irony that I have come to pledge myself to your protection. An irony I can keep the company of one as delicate as you.” You sit beside him, frowning. He does not seem to glance your way. You reach out, and when you set your hand upon his shoulder again, his flames flickers from color to color. You think you can feel his gaze upon you.  
  
“Canus, you’re a wonderful person.” He sighs. “You’re gentle, and very kind, and patient, and thoughtful, and-”  
  
“You have known me for so little time. Just over an Earth year. I have existed for over 500.” You pause. He seems to take this as agreement to whatever he’s building up to saying, because his tone is uncharacteristically harsh, cutting inward. “I am selfish, to want to keep your entire existence in my hands, to ask for such a thing. I-”  
  
“Canus!” you interrupt. He startles. Internally, you’ve startled yourself. It’s so unlike you to yell. “You’re cutting me out of the equation! And you’re being mean to _the person I love!_ ” Canus murmurs softly, as though to soothe you. You will not be soothed. “What’s with you today?” You see and feel the hot tears in your eyes, now, but you can’t stop your words. “What about being proud to have got to this moment? What about having saved Medio? What about having saved _me?_ ” You draw a shaky, heavy breath. “What about the flowers you’ve helped cultivate, in a renewed world? What about the trust of the fairies?? They-” He slumps.  
  
“I do not deserve their trust.” An unfamiliar, entirely different kind of heat from the other day fills you, and you try to tamp it down, but you _screech_ not unlike escaping steam. You can only imagine how wide Canus’ eyes must be now.  
  
“You. Deserve. Everything,” Hissing the words from between clenched teeth, as though in a faulty attempt to soften them, you poke at his shoulder slightly with each enunciation. “You. Deserve. The world. You. Deserve. Love!!” 

“...On what basis…?” His voice is so, so soft. You grab his other shoulder and whirl all however many muscular pounds of him around to face you properly. Your arms will hurt later. You don’t care.  
  
“Are you questioning my ability to know someone after spending almost every waking moment with them for months, and nearly as much time with them before that? Am I wrong to trust you, completely, with my life?”  
  
“Of course not! I will always protect you, I-”  
  
“And there we have it.” You deflate, a bittersweet feeling in your gut. “Your true nature is to _cherish_ . You just need to be given a _choice_ .” He’s quiet, for a few minutes. He locks and unlocks his own fingers together, makes small sounds as though to speak. Finally, he does.  
  
“...How is it you can know me so well…?” His tone is all over the place. “Especially if _I_ don’t know me, that well…”  
  
“You lived for your job.” Flashbacks of your cubicle, and you’re too worn out to shudder. “You lived for that purpose. Not for yourself.”  
  
“Are you suggesting life is meant to be without purpose?” Your grandfather’s words come vividly to mind.  
  
 _‘It’s your life.’_ _  
_  
“Your life is your own,” you echo your memories. “Purpose comes after the self. Otherwise it drains you, and isn’t sustainable. Doesn’t make sense.”  
  
“...Maybe that’s how it is for humans. But…” Canus shuffles in the grass. “Fairies come into this world already _with_ a purpose. _For_ a purpose.”  
  
“Explain.”  
  
“...I shall. Fairies are, how humans say, ‘born,’ when enough desire intersects that it becomes a necessity. When a notion becomes a need. From there, all that is needed is the ambience of this realm, to form them. From the moment they come to exist… they have something they must do.”  
  
“Even the small fairies?” Their carefree ways stand a stark contrast to Canus’ claims.  
  
“Yes, even the small fairies. Whether that need is to cheer on another, somehow ailing fairy, or to have become...sustenance… to maintain this world.” A deep sigh. “Every fairy has purpose...” You can barely hear his voice. He trails off. You wrap your arms around him in a tight hug. He returns the gesture near automatically, as though in reaction to your presence.  
  
“I think you need to choose your own purpose.” Smiling somewhat, you withdraw far enough so he can see your face. “And I think, you already partly have.”  
  
“I have?” You flash your ring in the sunlight. “...Ah.” A silence you feel is companionable, then- “...but I will lose you. Not now. Not in ten years, or twenty years. But someday… like Lord Souan, you…” You hear him swallow his tears, and a true helplessness descends upon you. He’s right. You can spend your whole life with him...but he can’t spend his whole life with you. Still. Clenching your fists, you fight on.  
  
“No, you won’t.”  
  
“...What?”  
  
“You won’t.” Where are you going with this? Even you don’t know, but the words pour from your lips regardless. “I’ll always be there for you. Loving you. In your memories, and with all my soul. Someday, after I...die… I’ll probably be reborn. And then, I’m sure, you just have to find me again.” Reminiscently, your smile tastes of salt. “I’m sure, in any lifetime, I won’t be able to help but love you.” His hands are holding yours before you can react, his lips are crashing into yours before you comprehend, and you fall over onto the ground, Canus tumbling after you. He does not immediately end the kiss.  
  
“...How...how can you be so beautiful?” He murmurs the words brokenly, and you know he’s not referring to your form, though he has admitted to finding you adorable. Your smile wider and more genuine, you reach up for his face and kiss him again.  
  
“Maybe because I love you?”  
  
“If...if that is so…” An affectionate, heavy sigh. “Then I am blessed, indeed.” He offers his hand and lifts you back to a sitting position at his side. For a moment, you just lean against each other and look at the flowers. “...And yet. And yet. Should my memory ever somehow grow feeble...I will forget your face.”  
  
“...Canus…”  
  
“In the time in between you and your next incarnation, I will be alone.”  
  
“No! You will have everyone at the cafe, your friends! And-”  
  
“It will not be enough. Not near enough. ...I am...spoiled with you.” You kiss his neck softly, a secret, earlier thought bubbling closer to your mind’s eye.  
  
“What if…” You chuckle nervously. “What if...we adopt a child?”  
  
“...What.” His voice is stunned. You carry on.  
  
“I know it would be a lot of responsibility, to raise a kid… but… I think you would be a wonderful father.” He’s drawn you swiftly into his arms, and he’s shaking against you.  
  
“I...would like that,” he admits softly. “I would be honored. More than anything.”  
  
“So, you want to raise a child with me?”  
  
“ _Yes_ .” Laughing joyously, you reach up for his face again, preparing for another kiss, and-  
  
The air changes. How else can you describe it? The air changes, swoops away, condenses. The mana of Medio curls into a tight ball, and comes to rest at your knees. You blink, and two wide, wide eyes stare up at the two of you. You forget to breathe.  
  
“She...looks just like you,” Canus whispers. You reach tentatively to pick up the naked, human looking infant, as though one wrong touch would make her disappear.  
  
“...Like a little mirror…” You marvel. She burbles and spits, and you laugh despite the gross.  
  
“Then shall we call her ‘Kagami’?”  
  
“...Kagami…” The baby makes happy bubbles with her mouth, and tears are running down your face. “Kagami? I think you're here to be loved!”


	12. Chapter 12

Your first steps into the cafe, holding Kagami, cause _chaos_ . Titania, having waited from her first daily visit to her second as neither cafe owner was present, drops her menu in surprise.  
  
“What would that being be?” The fairy queen wonders. Vinnia, at her side, raises an eyebrow in interest. Mister Rindo looks up casually as he takes a sip of water, only to spit it rather everywhere in shock.  
  
“HEY,” Ignis, flaring into his magical form to dry the side of his face, is completely distracted as soon as his eyes follow where Rindo’s had gone. “-Huh??”  
  
“Urgh,” as Kariya feels the wave of heat from the firewolf, he instinctively raises his hands, a thin layer of protective ice forming from his fingers. When his narrowed eyes simultaneously make their way over towards the newborn and her proud parents, his eyes goggle. “HUH?!” Slamming his hands down onto the nearest surface, the counter, ice splinters fly omnidirectionally through the air. Canus draws his sword without a second thought, positioning himself before his wife and child. Il makes his meandering way down the stairs, engrossed in gaming, when a shard goes partially through his Switch-  
  
“NOOOOO!!” the fallen angel wails, as his screen goes black and the Switch sparks. Misyr, who had been in the corner muttering to himself about some otherworld business, jerks to attention at his ‘brother’s distress. As the demon lord swiftly waves a hand the remaining ice shards and the sparking device in Il’s hands disappear. The angel falls to his knees with a heartbroken keen. “I was...so close to unlocking…!” Canus lowers his sword and sets it aside into ether. ...Thus, everyone was distracted long enough for Kagami’s bearers to make their way safely to the center of the room. Many pairs of fascinated to dumbstruck eyes follow your movement, to the backdrop of Il’s sobbing and Misyr’s murmured condolences. Canus clears his throat.  
  
“It is our pleasure to introduce-”  
  
“Whoa, whoa, wait a minute.” Mister Rindo is the first to recover, waving a hand through the air in a ‘cut’ motion. “Since when was she pregnant?” You chuckle.  
  
“I wasn’t,” you explain. Rindo blinks owlishly.  
  
“That is clearly a human baby…”  
  
“Appearances may deceive,” Canus interrupts. This is where Kariya chimes in.  
  
“Is she...like me?” Canus answers him.  
  
“She is very likely similar to your ancestor, who came into being with both human and fairy characteristics, as such was their parentage. Kagami came into existence in Medio, however, under Median rules of nature. I am unsure how your ancestor was able to manifest on Earth. I can only guess that the basic principle was the same.” Kariya nods, staring curiously towards your daughter. Kagami burbles sweetly.  
  
“So she was born as a fairy!” Titania practically glows with excitement, and you nod to your friend. “Yet she looks just like- oh! Well.” With a giggle, Titania points out, “she looks like Canus, too.” Huh? You look down to note - you can no longer see your baby’s head. Your mouth hangs open as a small, chubby hand reaches upwards towards the vanished area and promptly leaves your sight, as well. Canus’ laughter moves you out of your daze. For a moment, you all observe as your infant invisibly sucks on her own hand. Then the room collectively starts as Kagami makes a thin sound of discomfort that soon builds in intensity.  
  
“She’s hungry,” you realize. You realize just as suddenly you can’t exactly feed her normally…  
  
“What do babies eat? I did not see any teeth…” Canus deliberates aloud.  
  
“I guess...formula? Milk formula,” you state. Then, it hits you. You have not prepared for this baby… not at all. “...We _need_ to go shopping!” You pipe up as quickly as the thought registers, then look down again at your baby. Though you feel her weight in your arms, she is now fully invisible and still crying. ...You can’t leave her. You...can’t go shopping… when you raise your head to ask the favor, it only takes a small glance at your face for someone to cave.  
  
“We’ll be back soon,” Ignis says simply, “C’mon, Misyr, Il. We can get a new Switch on the way. Rindo...you know this stuff, yeah?”  
  
“Uh...not rea-”  
  
“We’ll be counting on you.” The four leave the cafe. Only you, Kagami, Canus, and his two fellow fairies remain. Titania’s eyes fairly sparkle.  
  
“A _baby_ ,” she breathes.  
  
“I, too, was surprised to learn of the existence of children,” Canus admits. Vinnia, for his part, has not torn his eyes from the shape in your arms, even as Kagami flashes in and out of the visible spectrum.  
  
“...Why,” Vinnia asks, “does she not speak? And only cry?”  
  
“She’s a baby,” you say, “She doesn’t know how to speak yet.” Shaking his head, Vinnia continues to stare unnervingly at your and Canus’ child.  
  
“Do all human infants broadcast their moods this way?”  
  
“Yes, babies cry for pretty much any-”  
  
“I meant, her hair.”  
  
“...What?” glancing down to where Kagami is currently visible, you see the edges of a vivid red on the fuzz atop her head. “...No,” you reply, astonished. “That’s new.”  
  
“She _is_ like me…” Canus murmurs, flame pulsing from green to gold. He sounds _so happy_ . You laugh from joy. Then, your phone rings. With no hands free, you are about to ask Canus to take the call for you- and remember just in time his effect on electronics. Disaster averted, you shake your head and hand Kagami carefully to her father. He cradles her as gently as if she were made of feathers. Phone in hand, you answer just before the last ring.  
  
“Hel-”  
  
“Hey kiddo! We took the train today, we decided to surprise you; we’ll be there in five!” Looking towards Canus, who is murmuring sweet words to Kagami, you have to swallow a near hysterical giggle. Right. Your parents...don’t know...well...anything. You’ll have to tell them!


	13. Chapter 13

“Well aren’t-chu you most special babby on all the Earth? Well aren’t-cha?” Your mother’s cooing over her new grandchild has gotten to the level you’re not sure if you should be concerned or jealous. Any hesitation she had to be in close proximity to Canus flew out the window the second she opened the door and saw a flash of baby in his hold. Kagami’s hair pulses green around her cries and tiny fuzz of red streaks, however, so you and Canus let grandma babble as much as she likes. Grandpa, for his part, has sat down nearby and seems content to watch his wife oogle for both of them. Every time Kagami turns invisible, your mom cheers when she is visible again, like it was a magic trick. ...Which it quite literally is.  
  
“Deliveries here,” Ignis opens the door and pushes Il into the cafe. The angel has a box containing his new Switch under an arm, clasping a can of baby food in one hand and a baby bottle in the other. “Gotta go make sure Misyr doesn’t kill Rindo,” Ignis mutters, and is again gone. The angel, having retrieved the replacement for his most prized possession, smiles beautifically at the room’s occupants.  
  
“Please take these,” Il proffers the objects in his hands, and you rush to do as he asks. Your fallen angel friend nods his thanks and immediately begins ripping the Switch’s boxing apart, movements near artistic in their elegance.  
  
“How do you make baby formula?” Mom glances your way, then back to Kagami, reluctant to part even for something so vital. Clearing her throat, she kicks at a leg of your dad’s chair. With a smile and a shake of his head, dad walks your way to show you the ropes. Turns out it isn’t that hard. You literally just add water.  
  
“Make sure the water isn’t cold or hot,” dad says seriously. You nod, pouring room temperature water into the bottle, then a scoop of formula. You shake the mix, and ta-da, instant baby food. Shaking your head at yourself (you could have just read the instructions, you’re unfocused,) you make your way over to Canus, mom and Kagami. Canus hands Kagami to you carefully, supporting her head without having to be told. Everyone in the room watches as you fumble to feed Kagami her first meal.  
  
“Now you help her burp,” mom informs you. “I can show you how?” You feel an odd, instinctive urge not to hand Kagami over, even though it’s just your mom… you fight it and pass your child to her grandmother. With the ease of practice, your mom holds the newborn partially over her shoulder and pats her back a few times. Kagami burps...and up comes a bit of formula.  
  
“Disgusting.” Vinnia looks horrorstruck, and even Titania seems a bit uncomfortable. Your mom blinks at them and laughs.  
  
“It’s the beauty of a new life!” she croons. “Isn’t that right, lil one??” Your dad shakes with silent laughter. For your part, you wonder why you aren’t more grossed out than you are. Ah, right. It’s _your_ baby being burpy. It’s Kagami! The second your mom slides Kagami back into your arms, she yawns widely and turns invisible. Then her breathing evens out into sleep.  
  
“...That was a lot easier than I expected,” you admit, “I somehow expected babies to be more difficult.” Your father shakes with laughter again. You wonder why.  
  
“Yeah, _that_ was easy.” Mom’s expression is knowing, pitying, and sly. “Just wait a few months…” Canus speaks after her, puzzled.  
  
“Why do I have a bad feeling…?”  
  
~  
  
“ **WWWWWWWwwwAUUGHHHHH!!** ” Canus calls your name on rough, sleep deprived syllables. It’s Canus, he’s _asking_ for something, you have to, _have to_ answer...  
  
“...No?” He calls to you again, beseechingly, your answer not the one he expected. You know already. It’s your turn to change her diaper. Again. That itself is not the issue. On day three of negligible sleep, you feel like your eyes are going to pop out of your head. Your everything aches for reasons unknown, and you want more than _anything_ to slip into peaceful, uninterrupted slumber. Forcing yourself to lurch upwards, you crawl off of the bed, towards the hastily assembled crib and your daunting, ever repeating task. “...Baby...baby girl.”  
  
“ **WwwwwwWWWWAAAGH!** -gasp- **WWWWAUGH!** ”  
  
“...I love you,” you say, “sssssssssshhhhh.” Quietly, you despair. Will you ever sleep again…? When your duty is done and Kagami’s is cleared, you collapse back into bed, falling partially on top of your husband. He says your name again. You flap a hand out towards his, without the willpower remaining to link fingers. Canus sighs deeply.  
  
“This can’t go on. Humans need more sleep than fairies do...please, let me take over your share of-”  
  
“No.” You will die on this hill. ...Of sleep deprivation. You will be a responsible wife and mother, dammit. Your thoughts must have slid out of your mouth, because Canus manages a stutter of laughter. 

  
“Your resolve is admirable, as always.” Canus’ voice is full of warmth. You want to sink into the syllables like you would a hot bath, and let everything float a w a y….. Canus calls your name, again. Surely you’d just closed your eyes? But, no… the sun is up. It’s...it’s time to open the cafe…..  
  
As you pass Il’s room, the angel stops in place, leaves his door open and stands directly in front of you, staring at your face.  
  
“...Il…?”  
  
“What does it say about a human when there are dark rings below their eyes? I have never before seen the like.” You dredge up a haunting smile from the depths of your patience.  
  
“Il, please, it’s time I set up the cafe. Would you-”  
  
“Oh, I’m in the way! My apologies.” Il moves obediently, none the wiser to your mental and physical state. You can’t hold it against him. He’s curious, and would be concerned if he understood. As a being that doesn’t require sleep, he doesn't naturally understand...and you're not up to explaining. You make it down the rest of the stairs, and halfway to the coffee grinder, when a hand is set firmly in front of your face.  
  
“Nope~”  
  
“...Misyr…?”  
  
“This is an intervention!” From Misyr’s side, Ignis nods aggressively.  
  
“You look like death, and that’s scaring us.” The firewolf doesn’t mince his words. With a wince, you take a look at yourself in the glass cupboard. ...You look as bad as you feel. Slumping against the wall and sliding to the floor, you close your eyes and groan.  
  
“What is there to intervene…?” You want to know. Misyr kneels down to your height, expression troubled.  
  
“You need more than Canus’ help to take care of Kagami.”  
  
“...” You really want to argue, but you can’t. The two of you are too new to this, have had no time to strategize any sort of solutions. “...What’s your idea?” Misyr smiles in relief.  
  
“Me and Ignis, or Rindo and Ignis, will take care of Kagami once a week, so you and Canus can get at least one solid block of sleep in. To repay us, we get one free food or drink item of choice on that day. Agreed?” A solid night of sleep… the ‘price’ was nothing, it sounds too good to be true. And, if Canus can get off baby tending duty, that means you could run the cafe together again...!  
  
“Yes,” you’re agreeing before you register you are speaking. Misyr’s expression tilts from humored to a deeper level of concern.  
  
“Alright,” Misyr reaches out a hand to help you to your feet, and flashes you a grin. “We have a deal!”  
  
~  
  
“Babies,” Misyr mutters to himself, “Are _terrifying._ ” Ignis, overhearing, snorts in agreement. Rindo, having walked in just on time to catch the muttered words as well, smiles grimly.  
  
“At least she’s not a toddler yet,” he consoles Misyr. The Demon King looks up in dismay.  
  
“It gets worse, doesn’t it?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to do SO MUCH BABY RESEARCH. What do ya'll think of the latest chapters? Too Kagami-centric? Just the right amount of baby-centric to be believable? Boring? Funny? Please, please comment, my ego is a small fluttery thing, do feed it. Comments fuel the writing machine. I eat kudos to grease the brain-engine. Yum, yum.


	14. Chapter 14

“Mmmm….mmmaaaauhhh...maaaaa….” Halfway through getting dressed to leave your room, you drop everything in your hands and dash over to Kagami’s crib. Canus is there before you, in a swish of air.  
  
“...Kagami?”  
  
“Am eee!” As she climbs the sides of her crib, Kagami’s babbles are closer than usual to words.  
  
“By Medio’s verdant fields…” Canus’ voice sounds shaken to his core. You’re pretty wowed too. She’s on fire today! Maybe she’ll finally, really say her first words?? Yet after that hopeful start, Kagami stuck a baby toy in her face and mouthed at it, making nomming noises instead. Shaking your head fondly, you share a laugh with Canus before carrying the toddler downstairs to be looked after by Misyr, Ignis, and Mister Rindo.  
  


~

  
“You know…” as Canus passes Misyr his morning coffee, Misyr speaks pensively. “Despite her humanoid characteristics, Kagami is a fairy, right?”  
  
“Indeed,” Canus agrees. You nod your head, a bit distracted grinding beans.  
  
“Fairies digest everything they eat with magic, right? So they can technically eat anything? Kagami does seem to have a stomach, though, considering…bluh. Still, I wonder if she gets bored, only eating formula? ...Do you?” Looking down at the kid in his lap, Kagami smiles cloudlessly up at him, hands reaching- to yank on his hair. “Ah!” Inferring what happened from his cry, you giggle. “Hmm...” Misyr’s voice is speculative. Focus still half on preparing a drink, you nearly splash hot water on yourself as you witness Kagami being given a sip of coffee. Setting down everything in your hands, you rush around the counter to take the cup away from your child. Kagami’s wide, wide eyes as she goes for a second sip don’t stop you for a moment as you gather her into your arms, then crouch with her on the floor.  
  
“Misyr!” Your voice is slightly shrill. “Babies can’t have coffee!” 

“Oh.” Now distraught, demon king Misyr Rex smiles apologetically. “It wasn’t regular coffee...”  
  
“You drink decaf?” You’re relieved.  
  
“No...it’s double espresso.”  
  
“That...is what he ordered from Canus,” Mister Rindo affirms, wincing. “I can’t believe I didn’t catch you in time, Misyr.” You want to shriek. You take a deep breath. Canus joins you on the floor near Kagami, placing an arm around your shoulders. You continue to breathe deeply. “What happens when toddlers have coffee?” He asks, moving his neck as he looks to his daughter, concerned.  
  
“We’ll watch,” you manage, “And find out!”  
  
~  
  
After a nervous dozen or so minutes, It Begins. Kagami giggles, first. Giggles and crawls and wobbles on her two feet, zooming gracelessly across the floor. Even as Ignis moves to dash after her, Misyr speaks to soothe the room.  
  
“Don’t panic. I’ve placed a tracking spell on her clothes...I know exactly where she is at all times-” Another high pitched giggle, and a tiny skirt is cast aside. “-except now.”  
  
“Idiot,” Ignis says, maneuvering as swiftly as he can around tables to locate the youngster. When he finds a shucked shirt also, and a pair of training underpants, his expression falls. “Guys….” A manic giggle echoes from behind Ignis, but when he whirls around, his guess is confirmed. “She’s gone invisible.”  
  
With a burbled cry, a table begins to shake. A lit candle set decoratively at its center falls. Setting the wood of the surface ablaze. Ignis takes a lurching step towards the table, but Canus cries out-  
  
“Halt! If you move too fast, you could strike Kagami’s invisible form with a leg.” Murmuring something under his breath, Ignis then asks-  
  
“Where’s Il? Can’t he put this out with his powers?”  
  
“The fire’s still small,” you digress, lifting a cup of water. “I can put it out with-”  
  
“-I’ve got it,” Ignis grabs a placemat from the table he’d eaten breakfast at earlier, tossing the cloth object atop the flame. It catches on fire as well. Ignis stands stock still in self directed, irritated silence.  
  
“The fire extinguisher is near-” Mister Rindo begins, but you balk at the suggestion.  
  
“No! Kagami could get fire retardant in her mouth!” Canus’ flame strobes color, his alarm for the cafe and his daughter showing plainly.  
  
“How do we put it out??” Ignis watches as the flame grows, licking at the edges of the table. Kagami giggles, and in the scene of stress it seems as though the sound comes from many directions at once.  
  
“Kagami-”  
  
“-Flame-”  
  
“-Extinguisher!” Everyone talks over themselves, so much so that you nearly miss the tinkling of the bell as the side door opens. Kariya is singing softly to himself along with his ipod, blasting music in his ears.  
  
“We didn’t start the fi-”  
  
“KARIYA!” The teen jumps as everyone shouts his name, pulling his earbuds from his ears to witness a frozen scene of fire and chaos.  
  
“...The hell?”  
  
“Put it out!!” Kariya shrugs and the room drops in temperature. The fire flickers stubbornly a few more moments, as Kariya amps the strength of his magic. A thin sheen of ice covers the floor. When the fire finally poofs, a small skid is heard, and a tiny, startled ‘oof.’ Kagami blinks back into view, hair the same color as your own, and slides forward to rest at Kariya’s feet. The naked toddler, the scorched table, and the on-edge people in the room cause Kariya’s eyebrows to raise.  
  
“What happened here?” He questions, and-  
  
“Coffee!” Is Kagami’s first word. Surprisingly, Mister Rindo is the first to break out into laughter.  
  
“Kids this age,” he wheezes, “When she was two, Shi-” startling himself, his merriment ends abruptly. Due to the severity of the look to suddenly shadow his face, the attention of those in the room are upon him.  
  
“Shi-?” Shaking his head, Mister Rindo puts a hand to his face as he sighs.  
  
“It’s nothing,” he murmurs, “Just missing family.”  
  
“You should go see them soon,” You advise, and Rindo looks your way with his usual mature smile.  
  
“Yeah,” he murmurs, “maybe I should.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note 1: DON'T GIVE BABIES COFFEE. It will not be this funny, or even if it is, it stunts the growth of children to have coffee at that age. Kagami will be fine, though, given that she's at least half fairy. Nothing to worry about.
> 
> Note 2: I've decided to take the fanfic on a few side quests not originally planned- from here on out, you can expect some elements from every other route in the game, aka, spoilers. ...Be prepared. As I played the other routes to research for this... damn, it got a bit intense. I'm still gonna try to keep this fanfic mostly happy and light, but there will be some shadows. All for a better end, though!
> 
> Note 3: I was a bit brainfried writing this chapter, so hopefully it's okay! I just had to let ya'll know I was still working on this c:


End file.
